À la poursuite d'Okami
by Larva Heart
Summary: *Un an après le mariage de Grey et Lucy * À l'ombre de ses 26 ans des éventements viennent bouleverser Juvia, qui sort lentement de sa dépression. Un long voyage attend notre mage d'eau,surtout qu'elle risque de le partager avec un camarade qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas côtoyer un jour (couple improbable)
1. Chapter1

_**Salut salut**_

_**Disclamer:Les personnages et le monde appartiennent à Hiro Mashima ,mais l'histoire m'appartient **_

_**Beta reader:Mavel Finnigan (merci à elle)**_

_Bonne lecture_

_(fic modifiée et corrigée)_

* * *

_Chapitre1: Un an après_

_« Les fantômes existent. Ce sont les parasites de notre mémoire. Ils viennent tantôt du monde, tantôt du plus profond de notre être. Qui peut les conjurer ? »_

La nuit sombre gagnait la ville de Magnolia, le froid glacial faisait frissonner tous ses habitants, mais l'une d'entre eux dormait d'un sommeil agité, les rêves peuplés de sang, de mort et de chair déchiquetée.

Si quelqu'un était entré à ce moment-là, on aurait pu la voir se battre contre un ennemi invisible.

Ennemi qu'elle tentait de frapper le plus fort possible, elle poussait de petits gémissements et finit par crier

« _ Water Wave! »

Une vague inonda la pièce et la réveilla. Constatant ce qu'elle avait fait, elle soupira et fit disparaître toute l'eau répandue d'un mouvement de la main

Elle sortit de sa chambre et entreprit de descendre dans la cuisine de là de l'endroit où elle logeait, c'est à dire Fairy Hills.

Elle se servit un verre d'eau.

_'C'est quoi tous ces rêves ?'_

Soudain**,** elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

« _ Juvia… » Murmura une voix féminine qui lui glaça le sang.

Elle se retourna vivement mais ne vit rien. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta à cette constatation.

« _Il y a quelqu'un?

_ Juvia… » Murmura à nouveau la voix

Juvia laissa échapper son verre qui se brisa en mille morceaux

« _Erza-san pria-t-elle en joignant ses deux mains suppliant pour que son amie l'entende

Dans le silence, Juvia entendit une voix qui murmurait ces mots

«À l'aube de ta vingt sixième année,

Tu devras accomplir ta destinée.

Libères-moi de ma douleur

Ta quête commence à la cité de la peur»

Juvia se mit à trembler de tous ses membres lorsqu'elle entendit les accents désespérés de la voix')

« _ERZA! » Hurla la mage d'eau. Son cri déchira le silence et brisa le sommeil de sa camarade rousse qui sortit de sa chambre en courant.

Elle se précipita près de son amie qui tremblait et la prit dans ses bras.

« _shhh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Juv'? »

****Le lendemain****

Les oiseaux virevoltaient dans le ciel bleu, les habitants étaient en effervescence.

Dans la grande bâtisse de Fairy Hills, Juvia Lockser était attablée dans la cuisine et buvait un café.

« _ Salut Juvia !

Pas la peine de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, elle avait reconnu sa voix.

_ Bonjour Erza-san.

Cette dernière posa une boîte de médicaments devant la mage d'eau.

_ Je sais que tu ne les prends pas dit-elle d'un ton mi accusateur, mi exaspéré.

_ Juvia en a marre de ses médicaments...ils n'ont aucun effet de toute façon.

_ Juvia… gronda la rousse.

Cette dernière ouvrit la boîte en soupirant, pris un comprimé et l'avala avec son café

_ Tu aurais dû le boire avec de l'eau mais bon l'essentiel est que tu l'aies pris.

_ Erza-san, dit-elle en reposant sa tasse, Juvia n'a pas rêvé...elle avait l'impression de ressentir cette présence

_ Mieux vaut que tu en parles au docteur Amaury.

_ Pff... Il va encore me traiter de folle !

_ Il ne le fera jamais. Rappelles-moi ce que la voix t'a dit ?

_ « À l'aube de ta vingt-sixième année, tu devras accomplir ta destinée. Libère moi de ma douleur, ta quête commence à la cité de la peur». C'est la seconde fois que cette voix viens...Tu penses que ça veut dire quelque chose?

_...Juv' je crois que tu ne devrais pas aller à la guilde aujourd'hui...tu devrais te reposer.

_Non. »

Elle se leva et sortit de la pièce pour retourner dans sa chambre, elle entra ensuite dans sa salle de bain et **croisa** son reflet dans le miroir

Son teint était encore très pâle, les cernes autour de ses yeux s'étaient accentués et elle n'avait toujours pas regagné le poids qu'elle avait perdu.

' _Tout ça à cause de ce maudit mariage !'_ Songea-t-elle

Il y a un an, l'homme qu'elle aimait, Grey Fullbuster, et son amie Lucy Heartfillia, annonçaient leur mariage.

Plus rien n'avait été pareil après ça.

Lucy s'était excusée une centaine de fois mais ça n'avait rien changé. La culpabilité de Lucy n'avait pas empêché sa tentative de suicide, elle n'avait pas empêché sa dépression, sa prise d'antidépresseur et ses visites chez son psy le docteur Amaury.

Cela n'avait rien changé.

'Cela n'avait pas changé le fait qu'elle ait renoncé à l'amour, qu'elle ait envoyé boulé Lyon. Elle souffrait et se sentait faible.

Bien sûr elle n'en voulait plus aux mariés, car elle s'était rendue compte qu'ils souffraient pour elle, mais ça ne changeait rien.

Elle prit une douche rapide et s'habilla d'une tenue légère, mais au lieu de mettre un chapeau, elle ne mit qu'une fleur à son oreille

Selon Erza elle devait retrouver des couleurs, alors elle avait mis une robe à fine brettelle et elle ne prendrait pas de parapluie.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et rejoint son amie.

Sur le chemin menant à la guilde, elle réfléchissait.

Le message de la voix lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit.

' _C'est quoi la cité de la peur?'_

Elle voulait des réponses, elle sentait vraiment que ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

Elle savait au fond d'elle-même, qu'elle n'était pas folle.

« _Nous y voilà ! » s'écria Erza.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elles étaient si près de la guilde.

Quand elle franchit les lourdes portes de l'établissement, elle jeta un rapide regard à la pièce et ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

Grey et Lucy étaient absents.

L'ambiance de la guilde était toujours étrange quand ses trois-là y étaient tous présents.

Juvia, bien décidée à avoir quelques réponses à ses questions, se dirigea vers Levy.

« _ Levy-san. La salua-t-elle

_ Ju-chan dit-elle avec un grand sourire

_ Dis-moi, saurais-tu ce qu'est _**La cité de la Peur**_?

_ Heu...c'est un livre.

_ Un livre?

_ Ouais... Je ne l'ai jamais lu... Mais je sais qu'ils l'ont à la bibliothèque.

_ Merci ! »

Du côté d'Erza, elle était devant le tableau de mission, Natsu vint vite la rejoindre.

« _ Tu cherches une mission?

_ Non tu crois ? Ironisa la mage en armure.

_C'est pas gentil de faire de l'ironie. Bouda le mage aux cheveux roses.

_ Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?! S'étonna la reine des fées

_ Méchante Erza!

_ ...bref Natsu je dois partir en mission... et toi?

_ Je ne fais rien. Lui dit-il en haussant les épaules.

_ Bien...alors je te demande de la surveiller dit-elle en indiquant Juvia.

_ Ok »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait _surveiller_ Juvia. Depuis la tentative de suicide de la bleue, tous les membres de la guilde se relayaient pour la surveiller, et quand Erza partait en mission c'était à Natsu de le faire.

Il n'avait jamais été proche d'elle, mais durant ses tours de garde, il avait pris le temps de l'observer et avait pu se rendre compte de sa souffrance.

Étant une de ses camarades, il aurait voulu la réconforter mais il ne pouvait pas.

Elle ne devait pas savoir que les membres de la guilde la surveillaient.

C'était un secret.

C'est ainsi que quand Erza quitta la guilde deux plus tard

Juvia fit de même quelques minutes après.

Natsu appela son fidèle compagnon et ils commencèrent à la suivre.

« _ Tu penses qu'elle va où Natsu?

_ Aucune idée, Happy. »

Au bout d'un moment ils arrivèrent près de la bibliothèque, Juvia y entra.

« _ Agent OO6, votre mission si vous l'acceptez, est de vous infiltrez dans l'enfer de la connaissance et surveiller notre camarade Lockser

_ Aye Sir! »

L'exceed pénétra discrètement dans le bâtiment.

Natsu, lui, ne pouvait pas y entrer car la bibliothécaire avait peur qu'il brûle tous les livres.

Il s'assit donc à terre et laissa ses souvenirs revenir.

Quand il avait découvert la relation entre Lucy et Grey il avait été choqué.

Choqué et un peu jaloux.

Après tout, Lucy était _sa_ partenaire, c'était _lui_ qui l'avait emmenée à Fairy Tail.

_Lui_ qui l'avait sauvée maintes et maintes fois.

_Lui_!

Mais il n'avait rien dit, il avait juste souri et félicités.

Depuis il avait enterré les sentiments étranges qu'il avait ressenti et tout allait beaucoup mieux.

***DEUX HEURES PLUS TARD***

Le mage s'était il se réveilla brusquement à cause d'un cri

« _ Natsuuuuuuuuuuu!

Il sursauta et vit son ami arriver à tire d'aile

« _ Happy! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_ Elle est parti!

_QUOI!? Mais comment ça se fait?!

_ Je...comme elle cherchait un bouquin, tu imagines bien que c'était ennuyeux, alors j'ai piqué un somme et quand je me suis réveillé elle n'était plus là.

_ Si Erza apprend ça un jour... »

Ils pâlirent avant de suivre l'odeur de la mage d'eau qui les mena à...la gare.

Ne la voyant pas parmi les gens sur le quai, Natsu allât au guichet.

« _ Juvia Lockser j'ai besoin de savoir quel train elle a pris ?

_ Je ne peux pas vous donner cette information monsieur. »

Il prit l'homme par le col et enflamma son poing

« _ Si Juvia part et qu'Erza l'apprend, car Erza sait tout, je suis mort. Si vous ne voulez pas que mon fantôme vous hante DONNEZ MOI CETTE INFO !

Il était plus paniqué qu'en colère.

L'homme finit par lui donner le numéro du train et le dragon slayer vit que ce dernier était sur le point de démarrer.

Oubliant son mal des transports, il grimpa dans le train.

Mais il s'en souvint lorsqu'il fut étourdi par un vertige.

_Du côté de Juvia_

Elle lisait et relisait le prologue de son livre.

«C'est en ce dimanche de printemps que la magnifique princesse Okami, marchait dans ses jardins merveilleux garnis de fleurs multicolores. Cette princesse était connue pour sa grande beauté, sa peau d'albâtre , ses yeux d'un océan troublant, ses longs cheveux bleus étaient jalousés, ses courbes légères et délicieuses en faisait baver plus d'un et sa timidité était attachante. Elle était synonyme de perfection, et c'était une princesse aimée de tous.

Mais ce jour-là, la belle n'était pas heureuse, car elle allait bientôt se marier.

Elle allait quitter sa famille et ses amis pour aller épouser le prince Aki.

Demain elle irait à Otomie, ou communément appelée… La cité de la peur»

'_Tout cela ne peut pas être un hasard' Pensa-t-elle quand une voix aiguë retentit dans le train._

« _Juviaaaaaaa!

La femme de la pluie sursauta et en lâcha son livre

« _Happy-san ? »

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre2: La cité de la peur**

_« Le destin, c'est un hasard auquel on donne un sens.»_

_À la guilde_

Mirajane nettoyait un verre, un petit bruit de chaise lui fit signe que quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir, elle leva la tête et découvrit Levy.

« _ Salut Levy la salua la barman.

_ Salut Mira-chan.

_ Comment ça va aujourd'hui?

_ Mieux, hier j'étais malade.

_ Malade? Pourtant tu semblais aller bien hier.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je suis restée dans ma chambre toute la journée.

_ QUOI ?! » S'exclama la blanche.

_A quelques lieues de là_

« _ Otomie est une ville touristique célèbre pour ses monuments en ruine, principalement son château «L'antre des amants», il est appelé ainsi car il a été le théâtre d'une passion entre la souveraine inconnue et le chevalier brave dit la voix grave du guide touristique.

_ Pourquoi l'appelle-t-on souveraine inconnue? Dit une jeune femme très fort car les personnes à côtés parlaient beaucoup.

_ Tout simplement parce que la légende se transmettait de bouche à oreille et qu'au fil du temps, le nom de la souveraine a été oublié, mais on sait qu'elle était...

_ Mais arrêtez de me suivre ! » Cria une voix féminine.

Tous se retournèrent vers une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, un garçon aux cheveux rose et un chat bleu

Ses derniers arrêtèrent de parler en constatant qu'ils avaient attirés l'attention mais le garçon reprit.

« _ Juvia reviens à la guilde! Tu te rends compte que je cours un danger de mort » s'égosilla le rose.

__Flash-Back __

_« _ Juviaaaaaaa! Celle-ci sursauta et lâcha son livre._

__ Happy-san?_

__ Juvia j'ai besoin de ton aide._

__ Mais...mais qu'est-ce que tu..._

__ Natsu s'est évanoui sur une dame et elle hurle à la mort. »_

_Son cerveau prit quelques secondes pour analyser la phrase._

_Elle sortit de sa cabine et suivit l'exceed jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait le dragon slayer._

_La pauvre dame âgée criait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps._

_Juvia et Happy réussirent à extirper la pauvre femme, et la mage traîna littéralement son camarade à la cabine, mais non sans difficultés._

_Une fois posé sur l'une des banquettes, Juvia voulu avoir des réponses d'Happy._

_« _ Mwaaaaa! J'ai sommeil!_

__ Happy-san! »_

_Rien à faire l'exceed s'était endormi ou en tout cas faisait très bien semblant _

_Malgré son étonnement elle se coucha elle aussi._

' _Demain je leur demanderais' pensa-t-elle, en fermant les yeux._

_Le lendemain, quand elle sentit le train s'arrêter, elle se réveilla._

_Comme d'habitude elle n'avait pas bien dormi. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle faisait des cauchemars, toujours remplis de mort._

_Le cadre était toujours le même:_

_Une ville en feu, des gens qui se battent à mort, un spectacle d'une rare violence et deux silhouettes dont le visage n'est pas visible à cause de la fumée._

_L'une accroupie tiens l'autre allongée dans ses bras, et alors qu'elle a l'impression que la visibilité s'améliore, tout s'arrête__**.**_

_Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, elle se leva, défroissa sa robe et secoua son camarade._

Pas de réaction

_Elle lança un jet d'eau à ses camarades qui se réveillèrent de suite._

_« _ J...Juvia, marmonna Natsu, la délicatesse au réveil tu connais pas?_

__ Dire qu'on s'était réhabitués à se faire réveiller en douceur._

__ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Vous suivez Juvia? » __Les interrompit la mage d'eau._

' _Si je lui dis oui elle va se fâcher ...selon Erza elle ressemble à un démon quand elle est colère...__' Pensait Natsu, mais avant qu'il ne puisse prolonger ses pensées, Happy répondit. _

__ En fait nous partions en mission...et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » Dit sournoisement Happy._

' _Tu deviens parano Juvia' Pensa-t-elle_

_« _Euh… visite touristique. » _

_Elle s'empara de son sac de voyage et sortit à toute vitesse du train, mais alors qu'elle traversait le quai et se dirigeait vers les portes qui menaient à l'extérieur, on lui attrapa le bras._

_« _ Écoute Juvia...tu sais qu'Erza n'aime pas quand tu t'éloignes de Magnolia...seule._

__ Natsu-san êtes-vous sûr que vous partez en mission?_

__ Non...enfin je veux dire oui!_

__ Alors allez-y..._

_Elle poussa la porte et resta choquée._

__ Juvia, s'enquit Natsu_

__ Impossible. » Murmura-t-elle_

' _C'est pareil que dans le rêve de Juvia...le sang et les morts en moins'_

_Ses jambes tremblèrent quand elle posa un premier pied sur le chemin en pierre._

_La ville avait des allures moyenâgeuse, les maisons était noircies, les enseignes des magasins tombaient sur le sol._

_Au loin on entendait du bruit, __Les mages se dirigèrent vers celui-ci)__ et ils découvrirent que malgré le fait que l'entrée de la ville soit un peu sinistre, le cœur était accueillant._

_Il y avait du bruit, des couleurs, de la musique, les commerçants étaient habillés comme les habitants de l'époque, les touristes prenaient des photos._

_L'attention de Juvia fut happée par un homme grand brun avec une paire de lunette et parlait à un gro__upe de dix personnes._

_« _On laisse l'entrée de la ville dans cet état pour faire un contraste avec la vraie beauté du lieu...de plus on se voyait mal démonter les vestiges du passé._

__ Sait-on quelle est l'origine de cela?_

__ Oui...une bataille...des traîtres ont voulu tuer le prince de cette époque, et s'en ai suivi une bataille entre les chevaliers et les renégats _

__ Qui a gagné?_

__ Désolé mais nous n'avons pas cette information... »_

_Juvia, intriguée par cette histoire, décida de suivre le groupe. Natsu, lui, était désespéré que quelqu'un se rend compte que la protégée d'Erza avait disparue..._

'_Je suis mort' Pensa le dragon slayer._

__ Juvia...on devrait peut-être..._

__ Chut. Lui répondu la jeune femme captivée_

__ Mais Juvia…_

__ Chuut !_

____ L'histoire d'Otomie est remplie de zones d'ombres, ce qui fait tout son charme...Avant nous voulions la raser, mais nous avons réussis à faire d'elle ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui.__ Otomie est une ville touristique célèbre pour ses monuments en ruine, principalement son château «L'antre des amants», il est appelé ainsi car il a été le théâtre d'une passion entre la souveraine inconnue et le chevalier brave dit la voix grave du guide touristique._

__ Pourquoi l'appelle-t-on souveraine inconnue? _

__ Juvia._

__ Mais laissez Juvia écouter! »_

_Le mage commença à imaginer tout ce que la rousse pourrait le faire et il perdu toute contenance, il prit les deux poignets de la bleue._

_« _ Tout simplement parce que la légende se transmet de bouche à oreille et qu'au fil du temps, le nom de la souveraine a été oublié, mais on sait qu'elle était..._

__ Mais, arrêtez de me suivre ! cria une voix féminine _

__ Juvia reviens à la guilde! Tu te rends compte que je cours un danger de mort ?! » S'égosilla le rose_

__Fin du flash-back_ _

« _Vous n'êtes pas sensé partir en mission?

_ Toi tu décides de partir sans que personne ne soit au courant, tu trouves que c'est mieux?

_ Natsu ! L'interpella son exceed, il l'entraîna plus loin.

_ Vu qu'elle veut tant finir sa visite, on l'a laisse faire et dès qu'elle finit on la ramène à la guilde et si on pose des questions...personne n'a besoin de savoir qu'elle a échappée à notre surveillance

_ Happy...tu es un génie! »

Ils rejoignirent le groupe qui continuait son petit bonhomme de chemin.

Très vite les ruines du château furent en vue.

Juvia sentit son cœur accélérer sans raison, elle ferma les yeux et tenta d'en calmer les battements.

Les ruines étaient entourées d'autres ruines de plusieurs autres édifices que les plantes grimpantes recouvraient presque entièrement. Ils traversèrent un jardin délabré, et pénétrèrent dans le hall du château pour s'y arrêter un petit moment

« _ La légende raconte que le jour où la...

_ zzzz... »

Tous se retournèrent vers un Natsu endormi contre un pilier. Juvia soupira longuement.

« _ Mademoiselle pourriez-vous faire sortir votre ami s'il vous plait ? Il dérange le reste du groupe. »

Le groupe s'éloigna sans eux, tandis qu'elle secouait son camarade.

« _ Natsu-san!

_ Désolé, désolé, c'est juste que c'est tellement barbant

_ Pfff, pourquoi avoir suivi Juvia alors? Vous pensiez que nous allions faire quoi? Du tricot?

_ ...Où est Happy? »

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, mais il n'y avait aucune trace du matou bleu.

« _ Happy! T'es où!?...Il s'est sûrement perdu.

_ Allons le chercher alors… » Soupira la mage d'eau.

Ils montèrent les escaliers qui menait à l'étage supérieur, étrangement ceux-ci n'étaient pas beaucoup endommagés, et quand ils arrivèrent en haut, Juvia ressentit une étrange sensation de malaise.

…_Juvia…_

« _ Oh non pas encore elle » gémit la pauvre mage d'eau.

…_Juvia…_

La voix se fit de plus en plus lointaine, l'incitant à la suivre, ce qu'elle fit.

'_Après tout Juvia est là pour avoir des réponses_ !' pensa-t-elle en prenant son courage à deux mains.

«Juvia?»s'enquit le jeune homme

Elle abandonna un Natsu abasourdi par son attitude. Le dragon slayer n'aimait pas juger les gens, surtout quand il s'agissait d'une camarade, mais l'attitude de Juvia s'apparentait à celle d'une personne dérangée. Il savait qu'elle prenait des antidépresseurs et d'autres médocs et il avait toujours pensé que ceux-ci fonctionnaient, apparemment il avait tort pensa-t-il.

Du côté de Juvia, la voix avait cessé et l'avait conduite devant une salle, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser, mais elle franchit tout de même la porte.

Elle ferma les yeux quand une douleur indescriptible l'assaillit.

Mais quand elle rouvrit les yeux.

La salle était lumineuse, deux trônes siégeaient au milieu de la pièce et posé sur eux était assis un homme d'une rare beauté, brun, aux yeux vert, vêtu d'habit de noble, une couronne trônant sur sa tête ne laissait pas de doute sur son rang, et à ses coté...elle.

Juvia resta sous le choc.

C'était elle, non sérieusement c'était vraiment elle!

Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux, des traits semblables.

La tête haute, coiffée d'un chignon et magnifiquement habillée d'une robe en soie.

Juvia avait l'impression de se voir dans un miroir, à la différence que son reflet semblait en meilleur santé qu'elle.

Mais malgré ses allures parfaites, un éclat de tristesse perdurait dans ses orbes.

Juvia voulu toucher du doigt cette version d'elle, qui semblait aller mieux qu'elle, elle s'approcha à grand pas mais trébucha.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et quand elles les rouvrirent la salle était vide, sale, poussiéreuse, glaciale et la lumière ne rentrait plus à cause des plantes qui obstruait les fenêtres.

'_Une hallucination_ '

…_Juvia…_

« _ Qui êtes-vous?! Osa-t-elle demander.

_ Je suis celle qui a aimé, celle qui a trahi, celle qui a pleuré, je suis celle qui te demande ton aide, je suis beaucoup de chose... Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire... Ton périple débute où se trouve la plus grande source de connaissance.

_ Juvia ? Elle se retourna et vit Natsu et Happy.

_ Rentrons s'il vous plaît. »

Le rose sourit de toute ses dents, content d'échapper au courroux de la méchante fée rouge.

Juvia ne savait plus quoi penser, devenait-elle folle? Devait-elle croire cette voix? Et cette vision? Étais-ce la réalité?

Comment pouvait-elle croire en une voix, alors qu'elle ne croyait pas en elle-même?

C'est sur ce doute qu'elle rentra à Magnolia.

Ce soir-là, elle fit un cauchemar et se réfugia dans la chambre de Levy, qui l'accueillit avec plaisir.

Ce soir-là elle n'entendit aucune voix.

Et c'est le cœur léger qu'elle se réveilla le lendemain.

'_Aujourd'hui rendez-vous chez le docteur Amaury '_

« _ Ju-chan?

_ Bonjour Levy-chan. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et vu son amie qui se frottait les yeux, elle se leva du lit et dit.

_ Où étais-tu? Nous nous sommes inquiétés quand on a vu que tu n'étais pas rentré avant-hier soir...on a bien faillit appeler Erza.

_ Vous n'auriez pas dû...Juvia a juste fait...une promenade.

_ Hum… Une promenade qui a duré toute une nuit et une partie de la journée? Enfin bref...tu sais...il s'est passé un truc bizarre avant-hier.

_ Quoi?

_ Avant-hier Mira m'a dit que j'étais présente, or je ne suis pas allée à la guide, avant-hier...

_ Impossible. Je t'ai parlé. Dit-elle troublée

_ Et de quoi vous avez parlé?

_ De La cité de la peur.

_ Oh...

_ Sais-tu pourquoi appelle-t-on cette ville ainsi ? Juvia n'étais pas encore arrivée quand le guide l'a dit.

_ Heu...je crois que c'est par rapport à...son prince ou au roi qui y vivait...pourquoi?

_ Pour rien.

Juvia se leva à son tour.

'_Donc si ce n'est pas à Levy-chan que Juvia à parler...qui est-ce'_

Elle préféra ranger cette question dans un recoin de son esprit.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, mit une robe à courte bretelle, un chapeau et sorti de Fairy Hills. Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minute pour apercevoir le petit immeuble où se trouvait le cabinet du docteur Amaury, elle patienta quelques minutes dans la salle d'attente au couleur pastel, et la secrétaire du docteur vint la voir avec un grand sourire.

« _ Le docteur Amaury va bientôt recevoir » souri-t-elle.

Juvia détestais aller là-bas.

Elle avait l'impression d'être prise pour une folle, bien sûr elle connaissait la différence entre un psychologue et un psychiatre mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle détestait ce lieu.

Elle s'était posée plusieurs fois des questions sur sa santé mentale, mais elle avait peur de la réponse alors elle préférait ne pas y penser.

La secrétaire lui fit signe que c'était son tour et elle y allât.

La pièce était spacieuse, décoré sobrement, les diplômes du psy étaient fièrement accrochés au-dessus de son bureau, en parlant du psy, il était assis sur un canapé blanc, un bloc note à la main, c'était un homme de petite taille, moustachu, les cheveux grisonnant, avec des yeux vert.

« _ Bonjour Juvia-san, comment va allez en ce beau matin ?

' _Beau matin? Le ciel est gris! Et on voit à peine le soleil '_

_ Bien, répondit-elle. »

La séance débuta comme d'habitude avec quelques petites questions auxquelles Juvia répondait tranquillement, mais une question vint la perturber.

« _ Faites-vous toujours vos cauchemars ?

_ ...Oui...Les médicaments ne fonctionnent pas.

_ Peut-être faudrait-il augmenter les doses ? Songea-t-il, et qu'en est-il de...

_ De la dépression?...Ça va mieux. »

Il était vrai que par rapport aux premiers mois, elle allait mieux mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était heureuse.

« _ Docteur que pensez-vous des...des fantômes...enfin je veux dire...pensez-vous qu'il est possible qu'un...esprit se manifeste...pour par exemple...demander de l'aide ?

_ Je vais vous donnez mon avis de médecin...selon moi le fantôme dont vous parlez n'est que le reflet de vous-même, qui a besoin d'être aidé. Et je crois que votre inconscient crée une espèce de 'Fantôme' car cela est plus facile d'admettre que les autres ont des problèmes et pas soi. »

Mais Juvia ne voulais pas de cet avis, elle voulait l'avis d'un homme, et pour cela elle savait à qui s'adresser.

_Du côté de Natsu et Happy._

Ils étaient assis sur un banc en face d'un immeuble, quand ils virent Juvia sortir de l'endroit.

« _ Natsu? Pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé Lisanna s'occuper d'elle ? »

La veille, après avoir ramené Juvia chez elle, il avait croisé sa meilleure amie, ils avaient commencés à parler, et le sujet Juvia était venu sur le tapis quand elle lui avait demandé où il était durant la journée, après lui avoir expliqué brièvement, Lisanna l'avait prévenu qu'elle s'occuperait de la surveillance demain, mais Natsu avait refusé.

« _ J'sais pas » avoua-t-il

Quelque chose l'intriguait dans le comportement de la bleue, et pour une raison inconnue il voulait découvrir ce qu'elle cachait.

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

Juvia franchit les portes de la guilde, salua quelques personnes et se dirigea vers le bar, Mira lui servit sa boisson préférée et elle s'assit au côté de Makarov.

« _ Master?

_ Ah Juvia, ça me fait plaisir de te voir, on ne t'a pas croisé hier.

_ Mouais...Juvia aurait une question.

_ Si c'est à propos de la couleur du maillot que tu porteras pour le concours de miss Fairy Tail, tu as encore tout le temps de choisir même si je te préfère avec le noir. » dit-il perversement.

Cette réplique lui valut un regard noir de la barman et sourire amusé de la mage d'eau

« _ Non c'est à propos de...si quelqu'un vous demandais votre aide mais que vous en aviez peur ou que vous n'êtes pas sur de vouloir aider une personne que vous ne connaissez pas ou encore si vous voulez savoir quelque chose mais que vous avez peur de la réponse...que feriez-vous?

_ Je pense que si cette personne te fait peur, tu dois affronter cette crainte et que si tu n'as pas confiance...et bien regarde au fond de toi et essaye de savoir si cette personne est vraiment dangereuse...On ne peut pas se fier aux apparences donc essayes de ne pas lui donner ta confiance...Oh et pour ce qu'il est de la dernière question...Je te conseille une chose...Si tu veux vraiment le savoir va au fond des choses et si tu as peur de la réponse...n'oublie pas qu'il n'y a rien de plus affreux que l'ignorance. »

Juvia le remercia et sortit de la guilde pour prendre l'air.

' _Le maître a raison...Juvia va faire comme ce qu'il a dit...Juvia va creuser...première étape...la voix à dit «Ton périple commence l'a où se trouve la plus grosse source de connaissance...qu'est ce ça peut bien être? '_

« _ Ju-chan?

_ Ah Levy -chan...Juvia aurais une question.

_ Qui est?

_ Selon toi où se trouve la plus grande source de connaissance ?

Juvia vu les yeux de son homologue pétiller.

_ La bibliothèque bleue!

_ C'est quoi?

_ Un lieu magnifique où se trouvent tous les grands écrits, les plus grands mystères et énigmes...mais ce lieu est contrôlé par le conseil de la magie...J'y vais au moins une fois par an. »

Juvia n'écoutait déjà plus...elle avait pris sa décision.

_***Minuit***_

Natsu était toujours à la guilde, il y était revenu après s'être assuré que Juvia était rentrée.

'_Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à elle ? '_

Sûrement sa curiosité naturelle, qui l'obligeait à se rappeler l'attitude étrange de Juvia.

« _ Natsu?

Il se retourna vers son exceed qui semblait déjà bien fatigué

_ On rentre ? question le chat bleu

_ Ouais. »

Natsu avait toujours été curieux.

Alors quand il remarqua que son ami s'était assoupi dans ses bras, il se dirigea vers Fairy Hills et que ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Juvia, valise en main partant en catimini de la résidence.

Il l'a suivi, elle se dirigeait vers la gare, elle prit un billet, et elle rentra, il la suivit.

' _Si tu crois que tu vas partir comme ça! Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude'_

Il tenait à la vie, si Erza apprenait ça...rien que d'y penser il n'en avait la chair de poule.

Il monta dans le moyen de transport dans la ferme intention de faire sortir la faire sortir, mais...

* * *

reviews?Je l'ais adore!

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre3 :La bibliothèque bleue**

_« Les ennuis viennent plus vite que ne se réalisent les désirs. »_

Il monta dans le moyen de transport avec la ferme intention de la faire sortir là, mais le train démarra.

Il tomba à terre et Happy se précipita vers lui.

« _ Je vais appeler Juvia prévint l'exceed

_ Non...j'ai...un plan... »

_****Era****_

Era est l'endroit où siège le conseil de la magie ainsi que la bibliothèque bleue.

Le train arriva en gare vers les 8h du matin, la ville était grande et ensoleillée, elle était légèrement semblable à Crocus, les fleurs en moins.

Juvia sortit du train, perdue dans ses pensées.

Tout cela la travaillait, tous ces mystères, cette voix, ces visions.

Tout cela était si étrange.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle parcouru la ville, elle se mêla à la foule, demanda sa route et fut très vite devant la bibliothèque bleue.

Elle était...comment dire...bleue et immense.

…_Juvia…_

Elle se retourna et ne fut pas étonnée de ne rien voir.

Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment, il était lumineux, le sol était en marbre blanc, les murs bleu pâle, le hall était d'une grandeur hallucinante, un escalier à deux accès se trouvait collé à un mur, mais pour y accéder il y avait un accueil.

Juvia s'y dirigea et lui en demanda l'accès malgré les réticences de l'homme de l'accueil. Réticences qui s'expliquaient facilement : les mages de Fairy Tail n'étaient pas les bienvenus pour une raison bien connue: Leur propension à la destruction.

Juvia monta à l'étage et traversa un long couloir garnis de photos d'écrivains, philosophe et mage important, il y avait une grande flèche rouge qui lui indiquait le chemin à suivre mais le couloir était composé de plusieurs autres couloirs plus ou moins sombres.

…_Juvia…_

Elle poussa une grande porte.

« _ Wow! »

' _Un paradis pour Levy-chan '_ pensa-t-elle en rentrant, effectivement la pièce était immensément grande, garnis de livre, il y avait même deux autres étages remplis de livre. Le lieu était silencieux.

Juvia commençais à douter qu'il y ait des personnes, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas bien longtemps, elle s'avança vers le panneau de contrôle, qui ressemblait vaguement à la magie d'Hibiki Laytis.

Sur «l'écran» se trouvait le nom de chaque catégorie de livres.

Elle sélectionna le genre historique ainsi que l'époque qui selon elle correspondait à ce qu'elle avait vu dans sa «vision».

Plusieurs livres apparurent devant elle, elle s'assit à une table à l'écart ...mais au bout d'une heure…

« _ Rien » soupira-t-elle en posant bruyamment sa tête sur la table

Comment allait-elle faire pour trouver des informations s'il n'y en avait pas ?

Elle se releva un peu et se rappela du livre qu'elle avait empruntée à la bibliothèque, elle le sortit et commença à lire.

_« La route fut longue jusqu'à la cité de la peur pour son altesse Okami, elle était en ce jour, vêtue de sa plus belle robe bleue, coiffée d'un chignon que je lui avais fait moi-même, sa majesté n'avait pas souri depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé son mariage, et même si elle ne le disait pas, épouser le prince Aki serait l'une des pires choses qu'elle ait à subir...»_

' _Comment Juvia a-t-elle pu passer à côté d'une chose aussi évidente...Okami et la souveraine inconnue sont une seule et _même personne. '

« _ Mademoiselle?

Elle se retourna et vit l'homme de l'accueil.

_ Mademoiselle je vais devoir vous demander de me suivre.

_ Vous suivre ? Mais pourquoi?

_ S'il vous plaît. » Insista l'homme.

Juvia ramassa son sac et sortie de la bibliothèque.

Elle marchait derrière lui et se demandait ce qu'il l'attendait, après tout elle n'avait rien fait.

« _ Psssst »

Elle se stoppa et regarda autour d'elle

« _ Mademoiselle? »

Elle secoua doucement la tête, pensant avoir rêvé, et continua de marcher vers une grande porte en bois de chêne et quand l'homme l'a lui ouvrit, elle découvrit que l'endroit était à l'image du lieu extérieur...Magnifique.

Une jeune femme brune à l'air pincé vint à sa rencontre et lui serra la main sans même un sourire. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir et Juvia posa son sac par terre.

« _ Mon nom est Sira Down, je suis la gérante de la bibliothèque bleue.

_ Enchantée, Juvia Lockser.

_ Oh je sais qui vous êtes mademoiselle Lockser...J'ai appris par cœur qui sont tous les membres de Fairy Tail...J'aimerais vous faire part de deux choses...Premièrement vos recherches.

_ Pardon?

_ Nos caméras de surveillance vous ont vu ouvrir un livre qui ne fait pas partie de notre immense collection.

_ Et alors?

_ Nous voudrons l'avoir.

_ Quoi?!...Non!...Juvia l'a empruntée à la bibliothèque de Magnolia.

_ Très bien nous gérerons avec eux...En attendant donnez-le-moi.

_ Pourquoi le voulez-vous?

_ Parce que je pense qu'il enrichirait notre collection.

_ Madame...Juvia a commencé ce livre et voudrais le terminer...

_ Heu très bien dit-elle d'un air contrarié.

_ Voilà le second point...votre camarade Natsu Dragneel est ici.

_ Quoi ?! S'écria Juvia plus que surprise.

_ Comme vous le savez votre ami est comment dire...une catastrophe ambulante et comme vous le savez aussi, plusieurs de nos ouvrages sont fragiles...Nous avons bien essayé de ne pas le laisser entrer mais il est passé par les conduits d'aération...donc si vous pouviez... »

Elle n 'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Juvia se dirigeait vers la porte dans le but de dire deux ou trois mots au dragon slayer, mais en arrivant devant la porte elle se souvint de son sac et se retourna pour aller le chercher et que ne fut pas sa surprise de voir la brune qui essayait de subtiliser l'ouvrage.

Juvia le récupéra sans difficulté mais la femme tenta de l'attaquer.

« _ Donnez-moi ce livre! »

D'un mouvement de main elle emprisonna la femme dans une bulle d'eau et quand elle sortit de la pièce elle l'a libéra.

Ce n'était pas normal, on ne pouvait la pourchasser pour un bouquin!

Elle s'éloigna rapidement du bureau, tenant d'entreprendre de sortir du bâtiment en toute discrétion, mais au détour d'un couloir elle fut happée dans l'ombre par une paire de bras, qui la plaquèrent sur le mur, sa bouche fut entravée par une main chaude et un corps étranger se pressa au sien.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit son camarade Natsu et leurs position plus que subjective la fit rougir.

' Ben dit donc ça fait longtemps' Pensa-t-elle, cela faisait un moment que des émotions comme la gêne avait été remplacé par une tristesse sans bornes.

N'ayant pas le temps de parler, des bruits de pas pressés se firent entendre et ils virent les soldats du conseil passer.

Ce ne fut que quand ils furent tous passés que Natsu la relâcha.

« _ Quand je l'ai ais vu par la fenêtre dit-il en désignant l'ouverture à moitié recouvert par des planches en bois, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il venait pour moi

_ Natsu-san...Juvia pense que c'est pour elle qu'ils sont venus.

_ Pour toi? Pourquoi? demanda-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

_ Une femme a essayé de...de voler ce livre...Juvia ignore pourquoi...

_ Il parle de quoi ce bouquin?

_ C'est...c'est une histoire...

_ Bon écoute on rentre à la guilde.

_ Non! Si Juvia devait se rendre ici c'est pour une raison...tant qu'elle ne l'a pas trouvée elle ne part pas.

_ Happy aide moi un peu à la raisonner soupira le dragon slayer...Happy?

Il regarda dans tous les sens et ne vis rien

_ Il s'est encore perdu soupira Juvia

_ Allons le chercher proposa Natsu

_ Mais Juvia doit... Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par le rose qui lui prit la main et qui l'a tira vers le couloir principal, mais elle le stoppa.

_ Il y a des caméras ici...ils ne vont pas tarder à savoir par où on a fui...mieux vaut passer où il n'y en pas.

Natsu renifla l'air et sentis la fragrance de son chat dégagé d'un endroit derrière eux

_Attends... »

Elle se fit tirer près de la fenêtre qui dégageait peu de lumière dû à ses entraves.

En relavant la tête elle découvrit la bouche d'aération et vu son camarade y grimper

_ Il s'est dirigé par-là »

' _Bon...on cherche Happy-san et Juvia continue ses recherches '_

_**Au bout de quelques mètres**_

L'endroit était étroit, gris et poussiéreux, Juvia avait sursauté au moins trois fois en pensant apercevoir une araignée.

« _ Natsuuuuuuuuuu!

_ Happy! Il se pressa et s'éloigna de Juvia

_ Attends Juvia! Dit-elle en le voyant disparaître

_Haaaaaaaa ! »

Ce fut autour de Juvia de ce dépêcher, pour sauver son camarade d'un hypothétique danger, mais soudain elle ne sentit plus le contact du métal dont était composé la bouche d'aération, sur ses mains, elle se sentit glisser, d'abord doucement puis très rapidement, et la surprise lui arracha un cri.

Au bout de quelques secondes elle ne se sentit plus glisser mais tomber.

Fort heureusement(ou malheureusement ça dépends du point de vue), elle atterrit sur Natsu.

« _ Aïïïïïïe! » Gémit le pauvre dragon slayer quand sa tête rentra en contact avec le sol.

Elle releva la tête et son nez frôla celui de son camarade et elle se figea légèrement en se rendant compte de leur position.

' _Sérieusement! Deux fois en moins de dix minutes. '_

Elle se releva épousseta sa robe et regarda son environnement, l'endroit ressemblait à des sous terrains et était éclairé par une légère flamme accrochée au mur.

« _ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

_ Aucune idée. Souffla la petite voix d'Happy. Je me promenais dans cette bouche d'aération, à la recherche de la cantine...normalement il y en a dans de grand bâtiment comme ceux-là...mais je suis tombé là. »

Soudainement Juvia sentit le livre vibrer, elle arqua un sourcil elle contempla l'objet avec intérêt, il était plutôt petit, il ne semblait pas avoir plus d'une cinquantaine de page, la couverture était bleu nuit et les lettres en or «La cité de la peur».

Le bouquin continua de trembler doucement, et elle fit un pas en avant voulant le montrer aux autres, et aussi histoire de s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Mais le livre vibra plus fort, alors elle avança encore.

« _ Juvia?

Elle continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce que la vibration devienne si violente que le livre s'échappa de ses mains et s'écrasa au mur.

_ Wow s'extasièrent Natsu et Happy

Juvia posa sa main sur le mur et ressentit une forte énergie magique.

_ Détruisez ce mur!

_ Hein? Questionna Natsu

_ Détruis ce mur Natsu-san! »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et commença à frapper le mur de toutes ses forces.

Le mur explosa au bout d'une dizaine de coup et révéla une grande pièce sombre au milieu ce trouvait une espèce d'autel où le livre se dirigea, et de l'autel on pouvait voir se soulever une clé.

Juvia voulu le suivre mais fut violemment repoussée, Natsu et Happy se précipitèrent vers elle

« _ Oye, ça va?

_ Mouais » souffla-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle s'avança prenant soin de s'arrêter avant de percuter la barrière magique

Elle observa le livre virevolter, se poser, se soulever de l'autel pour revenir entre ses mains

_ C'est quoi ce délire ? cria Natsu un peu perdu.

_ Si seulement Juvia savait. »

Elle examina le livre et fut surprise qu'une clé avait apparu sur la quatrième de couverture et elle la caressa du bout des doigts.

Un mal de crâne se fit ressentir, la forçant à fermer les yeux.

Quand elle les rouvrit elle se rendu compte que Natsu et Happy n'étaient plus là.

Deux silhouettes à têtes encapuchonnés se tenaient devant elle.

« _ Je m'occupe de cacher le livre...dit une voix féminine

_ Le livre et la clé ne seront à nouveau réunis que quand l'héritière, sera prête et qu'elle pourra libérer Okami, et elle pourra aussi éviter la renaissance de Karen. »

Les deux silhouettes se rapprochèrent.

Juvia ferma les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit son camarade avec une moue inquiète.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe?

_ Juvia...Juvia pense que...qu'elle n'est pas si folle que ça...Juvia doit aller voir les autres. »

_****Dix minutes plus tard****_

Ils avaient réussis à sortir du bâtiment actuellement encerclé par l'armée.

« _ Tout ça pour nous! Tu fais fort Juvia ! » S'extasia Natsu

Elle ne préféra pas répondre et ils se dirigèrent vers la gare, qui fort heureusement, n'était pas entravée par l'armée.

_****Magnolia fin d'après-midi*****_

Natsu sortit du train à une vitesse fulgurante et s'arrêta presque immédiatement.

« _ Oh putain

_ Quoi encore ? s'enquit Juvia

_ Regardes! »

Il lui colla une feuille à la figure.

Juvia porta sa main à sa bouche.

Sur le papier il y avait leurs photos et en dessous on pouvait voir marquer:

_Attention! Les criminels Lockser Juvia et Dragneel Natsu sont recherchés activement! Toute information déterminante sur eux sera récompensée_ -

Juvia regarda autour d'elle

« _ Suivez Juvia. » ordonna-t-elle

Les deux lui obéirent, ils sortirent de la gare et se cachèrent derrière un bâtiment.

« _ C'est quoi ce livre Juvia!?Pourquoi tout le monde le veux?

_ Juvia pense que ça à un rapport avec Okami...Ils veulent la libérer mais Juvia ne comprends pas...Tout semble si réel...Ce livre est important sinon ils ne feraient pas tout ça. »

'_Qui est Karen? Ils disent que Juvia doit libérer Okami...mais de quoi...c'est quoi toute ses histoires'_

« _ On ne peut pas aller à la guilde...ils risquent d'être là-bas.

_ J'ai une idée...Happy va appeler quelqu'un de la guilde et emmène le ici...

_ Discrètement » précisa Juvia

'_Pourquoi le conseil de la magie veut-il tant ce livre? '_

« _ Juvia j'ai besoin de savoir » dit-il sur un ton sérieux inhabituel

' _Ça va être long '_

_******Une heure plus tard******_

« _ Ok ok...si j'ai tout compris...tu entends des voix qui t'ont menées jusqu'à ce bouquin et cette clé et tu dis avoir des visions...tu dis aussi que tu droit libérer une femme du nom d'Okami...et éviter la renaissance d'une certaine Karen dont tu ignores tout...ok ok...ok. Ça semble fou...

' _Juvia savait bien qu'elle passerait pour une folle '_

« _ Mais je veux bien te croire »

Elle sursauta et plongea son regard océan dans les yeux sombre de son camarade

« _ Je pense que si ce livre n'était pas important, on ne serait pas répertoriés en tant que criminels. »

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire, elle lui connaissait ce merveilleux sourire de trois kilomètre, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention...alors que maintenant...elle le trouvait beau comme ça.

'_woooooooooooooooooooo!'_

Elle piqua un fard monumental et rougit mais finit par se calmer en se traitant d'idiote d'avoir réagi pour si peu.

' _Juvia a bien le droit de le trouver beau après tout c'est vrai'_

« _ Juvia! Natsu! »

C'était la voix de Mirajane, elle se jeta sur la bleue et la serra étroitement dans ses bras.

« _ Ma chérie on est tellement inquiets!

Elle se décolla légèrement d'elle

_ Où est Happy?

_ Il fait le gué avertit la barman, Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?! Je veux tout savoir! Je vous jure que quand on a reçu l'appel par lacrima on a tous été choqués, ensuite ils ont commencés à accrocher les affiches.

_ Juvia va tout t'expliquer...elle était allée faire des recherches à la bibliothèque bleue mais apparemment à travers les caméras de surveillances ils ont vu Juvia lire un livre...

_ Un livre?

_ Oui Juvia la trouvée grâce à Levy-chan mais il s'est révélé que ce n'était pas vraiment elle donc...

_ qui est ce compléta Mira

_ ALERTE! »

Happy vola jusqu'à eux

« _ Allez-vous en! Cria Mira

_ Pas question de te laisser! Cria Natsu

_ Cesse de jouer aux héros! Et pars!

_ Les criminels sont là!

_ Partez! Je m'en occupe. » C'était un ordre qui signifiait qu'il ne fallait pas discuter.

« _ Putain ! » Jura Natsu en s'en allant.

_***cinq minutes après***_

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la forêt, Juvia s'assit assez éreintée par la course qu'ils avaient menée.

…_Juvia...ta destinée ne fait que commencer...ne laisse pas les forces du mal avoir ce livre ou cela nous conduira à notre perte..._

Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que les forces du mal étaient déjà actives.

* * *

reviews?

Ça fait toujours plaisirs!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: La réaction d'Erza et le chevalier brave**

_"Notre destinée n'est pas un phénomène présent à nos regards ; elle embrasse un passé qui nous est invisible, un avenir qui l'est également."_

Il faisait beau en ce matin à Magnolia.

La ville était étrangement silencieuse quand Erza la traversa, tout le monde la regardait avec un air dépité, l'effervescence bien connue de la ville avait tout bonnement disparue.

'_Qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrivaient?'_

Elle aperçut madame Josa, vielle femme très sympathique, chez qui Juvia adorait prendre le thé, elle tenait un stand de légume avec sa plus jeune fille.

« _ Madame Josa qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend? Tous me regardent comme si ils allaient m'annoncer un décès!

La vielle femme soupira

_ Nina va chercher l'affiche. » Demanda Josa

Cette dernière s'exécuta et au bout de quelques secondes elle revint avec le papier en main.

'_J'avais vaguement vu ça à la gare mais je n'ai pas fait attention'_

Erza s'empara de l'affiche.

« _ Je ne comprends pas, murmura Josa

_ ...

_ Une si gentille fille

_ Je ne comprends pas non plus maman

Erza qui quant à elle, sortit de son état de choc.

_ QUOI ?! »

Les bâtisses tremblèrent, les oiseaux volèrent, tous les marchands sursautèrent.

Tous les membres de Fairy Tail sentirent l'aura noir de la reine des fées, les portes volèrent et s'écroulèrent durement au sol, quelques agents du conseil étaient présents (pour faire leur enquête), ils tremblèrent quand ils virent la femme aux cheveux rouge rentrer.

Elle se dirigea directement vers eux, et posa brutalement la feuille sur la table devant eux

« _ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Dit-elle en écartant chaque syllabe

_ Mademoiselle Scarlett.

_ Pas de mademoiselle avec moi! Vous ne savez vraiment plus quoi inventer pour nous nuire!

_ Erza! »

Elle se retourna et découvrit Makarov

« _ Suis moi ordonna-t-il

Ils se dirigèrent vers son bureau et y retrouvèrent Lucy, Grey, Laxus et Gajeel

_ Je veux tout savoir avertit la rousse

_ Nous sommes tous aussi choqué avoua Lucy

_ Ces enfoirés sont venus hier, ils ont accusés Natsu et Juvia d'avoir volé une propriété du conseil! La salamandre ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il fasse des conneries pareils mais Juvia je ne la vois pas faire ça dit Gajeel en grignotant une vis

_ Je lui avais dit de la surveiller! Punaise! Quand je vais le retrouver...je vais faire de sa vie un véritable enfer promis Erza

_ En attendant Mira est en prison pour les avoir aidé à s'échapper...mais elle va sortir demain ajouta Grey en voyant la mine déconfite d'Erza

_ Qu'allons-nous faire, maître?

_ Aller les chercher bien sûr! Vous êtes tous chargés de partir à leur recherches...mais personnes ne doit être au courant...si le conseil l'apprenait ils vont vous suivre et les arrêter.

'_Putain Juvia qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait?...oh et toi Natsu pas foutu capable d'effectuer une petite mission de surveillance...tu ne paies rien pour attendre '_

C'est sur ces belles paroles qu'elle se promit de les retrouver.

Du côté de Lucy et Grey.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment, la constellationniste embrassa doucement son mari et baissa la tête

« _ Tout est de ma faute

_ De quoi parles-tu?

_ Tout ce qui arrive à Juvia depuis un an...sa tentative de suicide, sa dépression et maintenant ça!

_ Bien sûr que non...tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'elle a fait

_ Alors pourquoi je me sens si coupable? »

_Du côté de Natsu, Happy et Juvia dans une forêt_

« _ Si j'ai tout suivi, la voix t'a dit que des gens vont vouloir avoir ce bouquin...YATA!DE LA BASTON! Se réjouit Natsu

Juvia de son côté était moins joyeuse,

_ Quel rapport Juvia à avec Okami...qui sont les forces du mal ?...pourquoi le conseil veut ce livre qu'elles sont toute ses visions? ...Juvia se demande comment va Mira-san...et si elle avait des problèmes? La guilde va avoir des problèmes aussi...Natsu-san et Happy-san sont recherchés par ma faute...Juvia ne cause que des problèmes

Une larme coula et Natsu cessa de se réjouir

_ Juvia?

Elle balaya sa larme et baissa la tête, le dragon slayer se mit en face d'elle

_ Pourquoi tu pleures Juvia ? questionna Happy en s'installant sur la tête de son «père»

_ Tout est de ma faute...par ma faute la guilde Mira-san et même vous, aurons des ennuis ...Juvia ne cause que des soucis depuis un an...toute le monde se fait des cheveux blancs pour elle...tout est de ma faute... »

Elle entendu un éclat de rire et releva la tête pour regarder ses camarades rigoler.

Le rose passa son bras autour de ses épaules et garda son sourire radieux.

« _ Tu stresses vraiment pour rien Juvia

_ Aye! Acquiesça Happy

_ Avec ou sans toi on aura toujours des problèmes! Et en plus le fait qu'on s'inquiète prouve qu'on tient à toi, alors ne nous retire pas ça, nous faisons partons partie de la même guilde alors c'est normal que je t'aide...je m'en fous des conséquences! Alors on va protéger ce bouquin! Taper les méchants qui le voudront, envoyer le conseil au diable et rentrer quand tout sera finit pour faire la fête!

_ Aye sir! »

Juvia fut impressionnée par tant de bonne humeur et d'optimisme

« _ Allez sourit un peu » l'encouragea Natsu

' _Sourire!? '_

Elle pouvait compter ses sourires sur les doigts d'une main depuis le mariage de Grey.

« _ Tu sais quoi!?

Il enleva son bras de ses épaules et lui prit les mains

_ Ma nouvelle mission sera de te redonner le sourire »

Juvia rougis et en fut touchée.

_***POV Erza***_

Nous partirons ce soir à leur recherche, le tout est de savoir où ils sont passés.

Mon enquête commence donc ici.

« _ Juvia avait disparue pendant une journée mais elle était réapparue en disant qu'elle était partie ce promener m'informa Levy

_ Elle est partit toute une journée et vous l'avez cru quand elle a dit qu'elle était en promenade...mon dieu!

_ Inutile de t'énerver Erza me dit le maître, quand je l'ai vu elle semblait aller bien...rien ne laissait présager...ça...Mais elle a posé des questions...maintenant que j'y repense

_ C'était à Lisanna de surveiller Juvia à un moment mais Natsu a insisté pour continuer...c'est étrange.

_ Quelles questions a-t-elle posée?

_ Sur la cité de la peur répondu Makarov

_ C'est quoi encore cette merde...bref peut importe...c'est où?

_ Aucune idée...tu penses quelle est allée là?

_ Nous n'avons pas d'autres pistes...soupirais-je

_ J'ai une idée...va consulter le registre à la gare...si elle a pris le train pour aller la bas...nous le saurons. »

Je sortis du bureau et je me dirigeai vers la gare.

À chaque coin de rue je me retournais, pour être sûr de ne pas être suivie, une fois arrivée à mon objectif, je dû menacer le mec de l'accueil pour voir ce foutu registre.

_Fin POV Erza_

Quand elle quitta la gare, deux hommes arrivèrent près l'accueil et eux aussi consultèrent le registre.

« _ Nous allons la suivre. »

_**Loin de Magnolia**Le soir**_

Une longue chevelure blonde virevoltait dans le vent, des lunettes noires posé sur son visage pâle, cette personne rentra dans une auberge en compagnie d'un brun à manteau à capuche qui cachait sa figure.

« _ Nous voudrions une chambre

_ Bien sûr...mais il n'en reste qu'une.

_ Ok »

Ils prirent leur clé.

La chambre était petite, les couleurs étaient ternes, il y avait un seul lit et un canapé.

« _ Bon. soupira le brun

Il ouvrit son manteau et une petite boule bleue en sortie

_ Enfin! On crève de chaud là-dedans.

_ Moi je vais dormir je suis crevé. » Se plaignit l'homme

La blonde tira sur ses cheveux qui se révélèrent être bleus.

Un peu plus tôt, Juvia et Natsu avaient «empruntés» des perruques et un manteau.

Natsu s'étira et se laissa tomber sur le lit

« _ Heu Natsu-san hésita la bleue

_ Hum?

_ Non rien »

Elle s'allongea sur le canapé

'_Juvia voulais dormir sur le lit_ ' bouda-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit son livre

_«Le château était d'une beauté et d'une grandeur époustouflante, même le château de ma maîtresse n'était pas comparable__. Je me tenais derrière elle quand nous rentrâmes dans la demeure, elle appréhendait vraiment sa rencontre avec son futur époux, cela était normal surtout qu'on on savait que la cité avait été surnommée ainsi parce que son souverain est un tyran._

_J'ai peur pour son altesse, j'ai peur que son caractère soit trop doux par rapport à celui du prince Aki. Nous étions arrivés dans la salle du trône, je la vis s'arrêter nette, je lui chuchotais de se reprendre mais son regard restait encré sur quelqu'un...non pas le prince mais un homme à ses côtés...un chevalier aux cheveux étrangement roses. »_

Juvia relâcha le livre comme s'il lui avait brûlé les doigts ._' __Des cheveux roses?'_

Les ronflements de son camarade lui provint aux oreilles.

« _ Rose? »

Elle secoua doucement la tête

'_Juvia lira plus tard'_

_«Tout était noir...mais ses yeux semblaient s'ouvrirent, la luminosité agressa ses yeux et le frotta en se relevant 'hein?' La chambre n'était pas celle de l'auberge._

_« _ Votre altesse bien le bonjour ! »_

_Son regard se posa sur une jeune femme, d'environ le même âge qu'elle, dotée d'un magnifique et innocent visage laiteux, les yeux pétillants et vert, vêtu de vêtement de servante._

' _C'est quoi ça? '_

_« _ Bonjour. » répondit Juvia_

_Enfin elle s'entendit répondre, c'était la même impression que la dernière fois, mais cette fois elle était couchée sur le lit et pouvait contempler un corps identique au sien, on aurait dit que son esprit voyait cette scène mais que quelqu'un possédait son corps, c'était une sensation étrange, elle avait l'impression d'être un fantôme._

_Juvia contempla son environnement, c'était une grande chambre luxueuse et d'autres servantes étaient présentes._

_La mage de Fairy Tail commença à légèrement paniquer._

' _Juvia doit sortir '_

_Mais au lieu de ça, son corps se dirigea vers une autre pièce qui n'était autre que la salle de bain, où elle se fit laver, coiffer, maquiller et habiller._

_Son corps sortit de la pièce et s'engouffra dans le couloir, si beau, si bien décoré, si luxueux._

_« _ Son altesse le prince Aki, votre époux vous attend dans la salle du trône._

__ Très bien. »_

' _La même voix que celle de Juvia ...mais elle semble si triste '_

_Au détour d'un couloir, son corps s'arrêta_

' _Impossible '_

_Devant elle se trouvait un jeune homme en pantalon de toile noir, une chemise en lin blanche, un katana accroché à la taille, un sourire de trois kilomètre se dessinait sur ses lèvres dévoilant des dents pointues, des yeux d'un noir profond, et des cheveux en épis d'un rose déconcertant._

_Se tenait devant elle, la copie conforme Natsu Dragneel._

_« _ Laissez-nous ordonna Juvia_

_La servante s'en alla les laissant seuls du couloir_

__ Votre altesse. souri-t-il_

__ Chevalier brave »_

_Il s'approcha et lui susurra à l'oreille_

_« _ Okami-sama, vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom»_

Quand Natsu se réveilla ce matin-là, il remarqua instantanément qu'il était seul dans le lit, enfin sans compter Happy et fut étonné de voir sa camarade dormir sur le canapé.

' _Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venu sur le lit...il y a de la place en plus…'_

C'est vrai qu'il s'était balancé sur le lit et endormi rapidement mais n'importe qu'elle autres fille lui aurait soit ordonné de dormir sur le futon, soit l'aurait rejoint.

Mais Juvia n'était pas comme ça, il avait déjà remarqué quand il la surveillait, quelle était douce et qu'elle n'aimait pas se bagarrer avec ses camarades, mais elle aurait pu quand même le lui faire remarquer.

Il se releva et se souvint que son estomac était exigeant, il aussi remarqua que sa camarade bougeait dans son sommeil

« _ Oye, Juvia?

Il se pencha sur elle et lui tapota légèrement la joue

_ Juvia?

Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux

_ Ça va?

Il put observer l'apparition de jolie tâche rouge se propager sur les joues de la bleue

_ Natsu-san q-qu'est c-ce q-que tu fais? « Bredouilla-t-elle.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendu compte qu'il était trop près.

Leurs nez se frôlaient, le dragon slayer se perdu dans ces océans. Comment avait-il fait pour passer à côté de ça, d'habitude il n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'arrêter à ce genre de détail, mais là c'était flagrant, c'était intense, c'était magnifique.

Le souffle qu'avait la jeune femme vint chatouiller doucement ses lèvres

C'était la première fois qu'il prenait le temps de la regarder.

' _Jolie '_

Il se releva à cette pensée.

« _ Waouh j'ai faim moi! »

Juvia quant à elle, elle se précipita à la douche

'_Qu'est-ce que c'était?!...Juvia vient de se rendre compte que...le chevalier brave ressemble à Natsu-san et que Okami ressemble à Juvia...donc tout cela n'est pas un hasard...peut être le...destin?'_

* * *

_reviews?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: Retour à la cité de la peur et l'apparition du mal**

_"La chance est de votre côté... la moitié du temps."_

C'est un Natsu affamé qui se nourrissait au restaurant de l'auberge, Happy était descendu un peu après lui. Il faisait mine de parler joyeusement mais au fond quelque chose n'allait pas et cette chose s'appelait Juvia.

'_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, pourquoi ton cœur bat-il si fort...on dirait la même sensation qu'avec...'_

Il relâcha sa fourchette

« _ Natsu?

_ Heu oui?

_ Tu as l'air bizarre?

_ Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas »

Il continua d'engloutir sa nourriture et chassa ses drôles de pensées.

_Du côté de Juvia_

Elle repensait à son rêve étrange tout en s'habillant.

'_Okami avait donc une romance avec un chevalier alors qu'elle était mariée...et ce chevalier ressemble à Natsu-san'_

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et pris son livre entre les mains

« _Après la présentation de la princesse Okami à la cour, nous avions découvert ses appartements, très luxueux, mais elle n'y logera que pour un moment car bientôt, après son mariage dans une semaine, elle ira vivre avec le prince Aki. J'avais déjà entendu des rumeurs sur lui, mais j'ai questionné deux ou trois servantes et je crois que les rumeurs étaient meilleures que la réalité. Elles disent qu'il est plus cruel que son père, autoritaire et imbu de lui-même mais il est très beau ça je ne peux pas le lui enlever. Il a des cheveux courts, lisses et noir et des yeux émeraude mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. J'ai de plus en plus peur pour son altesse, j'ai grandis avec elle et je me suis toujours senti responsable d'elle, et je crains de ne pas pouvoir être partout à la fois, mais heureusement grâce à mon don, je vais peut-être pouvoir lui éviter deux ou trois malheurs_. »

' _Un don '_pensa Juvia

« _J'ai aussi questionnée les servantes sur le chevalier aux cheveux roses, on le nomme: chevalier brave, car il a accompli beaucoup d'exploits héroïque malgré son jeune âge. Il se nomme Adalric, bon nombre de courtisanes sont après lui, mais il semble insensible à leurs charmes. Okami semble perturbée mais elle n'a rien voulu me confier. En rentrant dans les appartements réservés aux servantes, j'ai croisée une jeune femme, une drôle d'aura l'entourait, elle avait de long cheveux noir, un teint pâle et des yeux ébènes, elle semblait bien discrète, j'ai demandée aux autres quel était son nom, elles m'ont dit: Karen _»

Juvia lâcha le livre à terre, les yeux écarquillés.

'_Karen...empêcher la renaissance de Karen, mais si c'est une servante...en quoi est-elle dangereuse ? Juvia doit trouver la réponse à ses questions, mais à part celui-là aucun livre ne raconte l'histoire de la cité de la peur...à moins que...mais oui!'_

Juvia passa sa perruque et sortit de la chambre, elle se dirigea vers le restaurant de l'auberge, mais elle s'arrêta au pas de la porte, car ce qui s'était passé quelque minutes plutôt lui revint à l'esprit.

'_Pourquoi le cœur de Juvia s'était-il affolé tout à l'heure ?'_ Cette question allait rester sans réponse un long moment.

Elle s'assit en face du mage, ce dernier se risqua à plonger son regard dans cet océan, et il ne put malheureusement pas s'en détacher, pourquoi n'avait-il jamais prit le temps de la regarder dans les yeux auparavant? Lui-même l'ignorait, mais maintenant il était fasciné.

D'habitude il ne s'arrêtait pas à des choses aussi banales que les yeux mais là c'était si...particulier.

Ce fut Juvia qui rompit le contact en baissant la tête, troublée par ce regard insistant.

« _ Le blond ne te vas pas du tout commenta Happy, la bouche pleine

_ Juvia sais, mais c'est la seule qu'il restait

_ Et une perruque rouge?

_ Non, le rouge ne va pas avec Juvia, peut-être du noir

_ La vrai couleur qui en vaille la peine c'est le bleu.

_ Exact !

_ Sans vouloir vous interrompre dans votre discussion de couleur, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Moi je n'ai pas encore vu de méchant!

_ Juvia voudrais retourner à la cité de la peur, aujourd'hui.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Pour poser des questions au guide, il semble savoir beaucoup de chose dessus.

_ Hum...tu ne manges pas?

_ Juvia n'a pas faim.

_ Je ne comprends pas les gens qui ne mangent pas! T'a pas mangé depuis notre retour de la bibliothèque non?

_ Nous partons tout à l'heure. dit-elle en se levant et en ignorant totalement son camarade

_ Le vent que tu t'es pris! » Railla Happy.

_***Quelques minutes plus tard***_

« _ On arrive quand? » Questionna Happy

Comme ils avaient remarqué que l'auberge était près d'Otomie alors ils y allèrent à pied, un silence religieux régnait, avant qu'Happy ne parle.

Juvia pensais encore et toujours à cette histoire, et elle se disait que la ressemblance n'était peut-être pas un hasard 'et si...nous étions...leurs descendants'

« _ Natsu-san?

_ Hum?

_ Connais-tu, elle hésita un peu, tes parents, Juvia veux dire les vrais, pas votre dragon.

_Non ns

Elle observa son visage, celui qui respirait habituellement la joie, devint plus triste à cette évocation

_ Désolé d'en avoir parlé

_ C'est rien, souri-t-il, mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

_ Juvia a fait un rêve...c'est dur à expliquer, Juvia à l'impression de voir ce jouer une scène devant elle...le personnage principal est une femme qui ressemble à Juvia, c'est Okami, mais cette fois il y avait un second personnage...Adalric ...et ce qui est étrange est que...il te ressemble.

_ Moi? Tu rêves de moi?

_ Juvia ne rêve pas de Natsu-san!

_ Techniquement si. la railla Happy

_ Bon d'accord mais c'est tellement mystérieux.

_ Et qu'est-ce que je fous dans tes rêves?

_ Rien. » Mentit-elle en rougissant.

'_La souveraine et le chevalier brave étaient des amants'_

Natsu n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'elle cachait quelque chose, mais il préférait laisser couler.

_***du côté d'Erza et des autres***_

_POV Erza_

Nous venons à peine d'arrivés dans cette ville «La cité de la peur », à la gare j'ai eu l'impression d'être suivie mais je crois que j'ai rêvé, après tout nous avons fait en sorte de partir incognito.

Nous avions décidé de nous séparer, personnellement je suis seule, et je me demande ce qui se passe avec Juvia.

_***Du côté de Natsu, Happy et Juvia***_

« _ Où on va le trouver ton guide ? questionna Natsu

_ Aucune idée, la dernière fois il faisait visiter la ville à des touristes, nous allons sûrement finir par le croiser.

_ Ce n'est pas un groupe de touriste? Demanda Happy en pointant la gauche

_ Oui! Juvia va voir.

Elle s'en alla vers le petit groupe laissant ses deux compagnons derrière

_ Tu en pense quoi toi de cette histoire?

_ Au début je la croyais folle, mais je me dis que j'avais tort...si c'était le cas pourquoi son bouquin et la clé ont fusionnés et pourquoi le conseil nous pourchasse...je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir autant de mystère, d'habitude c'est plus simple, on a un méchant et on botte ses fesses mais là...on ne sait pas ce qu'on cherche ni même contre quoi on va se battre...et je n'aime pas ça... »

Il se tut en voyant sa camarade revenir

« _ Ce n'était pas lui, mais un remplaçant, il dit que le guide habituel est en congé et que pendant ces vacances, il passe tout son temps dans un bar.

_ Il a dit lequel?

_ « Le Galápagos» ou un truc dans le genre.

_ Tu parles de ce bar? S'enquit-il en pointant une enseigne.

_ On n'a pas souvent autant chance. »

Sur ces mots ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment assez vieux, et aux allures lugubres, l'atmosphère à l'intérieur y était chargée d'alcool, la lumière tamisée accentuait le côté sombre du lieu.

Juvia balaya la salle du regard et le repéra rapidement dans un coin de l'endroit, elle s'y approcha et s'assit en face de lui

« _ Bonjour

_ Heu bonjour qui êtes-vous?

_ Vous ne vous rappelez sûrement pas de Juvia, mais elle a fait une visite guidée avec vous, elle était avec le chat bleu et l'homme qui s'est endormi.

_ Ah oui je m'en souviens! J'ai vu vos photos collés sur des murs, vous êtes recherchés? C'est pour ça que vous avez les cheveux blonds?

_ Oui, mais si Juvia est venue vous voir c'est pour vous poser des questions sur la cité de la peur.

_ Mademoiselle j'ai tout dit lors de ma visite.

_ Vous n'avez aucune information que vous cachez aux visiteurs?

_ Non désolé j'ai tout dit...

'_La chance s'envole '_ Pensa Juvia

_ J'ai tout appris de Alfred Sins, lui il en savait des choses mais il n'a jamais voulu me dire tout ce qu'il savait.

_ Vous pensez qu'il voudrait donner des infos à Juvia?

_ Je l'ignore, il s'est fait ermite dans les montagnes d'Ahiko et de plus il est très âgé et j'ignore si il est encore vivant.

' _Ahiko? '_

_ Merci pour les informations. »

« _ Alors que faisons-nous questionna Natsu quand ils quittèrent le bar

_ Nous partons pour les montagnes d'Ahiko, nous allons sûrement trouver plus d'infos

_ Hum.

_ Juvia trouve cela bizarre.

_ Quoi?

_ C'est trop facile, on trouve les indices trop facilement, Juvia sent que quelque chose va tomber sur nous.

_ T'es parano. » Assura Natsu

'_Juvia a un mauvais pressentiment'_

_Du côté d'Erza _

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi chercher, j'espérais juste qu'elle se réfugie dans cette ville, que je la retrouve et que je la ramène.

« _ T'es parano entendis-je

Je pourrais reconnaître cette voix entre mille: Natsu!

Je me mets à courir et je les vois

_ Natsu! Juvia!

Qu'est-ce que Juvia fous avec des cheveux blonds?

_ Erza… balbutia cet idiot de Natsu

_ Vous voilà enfin je vous...

_ LES CRIMINELS SONT LÀ! »

Je me retournai et je vis l'armée, je savais que j'aurais dû être plus sur mes gardes.

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'ont fait nous ne pouvons pas attaquer l'armée.

_ Ça c'est ce que tu crois affirma Natsu en lançant un «hurlement du dragon de feu» qui repoussa nos assaillants

_ Crétin ! » M'écriais-je en me retournant vers Natsu mais ce dernier s'était déjà mis à courir, Juvia et Happy firent de même et je ne pus que les suivre.

_Fin POV Erza_

« _ Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il se passe?!Pourquoi le conseil en a après vous!

_ C'est une longue histoire expliqua Juvia

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là! Questionna le dragon slayer

_ Toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre! Je suis venue vous ramener à la guilde.

_ Non! S'écria la mage d'eau, pas maintenant!

Elle s'arrêta obligeant la rouquine à faire de même

_ Laisse Juvia t'expliquer

_ Non, tu vas venir avec moi sans discuter.

_ Mais Erza laisses-la parler. Tenta Natsu

_ Toi la ferme tu es en tort dans cette histoire! Je t'avais dit de...

_ LES VOILÀ ! » Cria une voix

Ils reprirent leur course et devant eux se dressait deux options de chemins, une ruelle à gauche et une à droite.

« _ Droite ordonna Erza

Mais alors que Natsu et Happy se dirigea vers la droite, une main agrippa le sac vert de l'exceed le tira sur le côté et Natsu subit la même chose en se faisant tirer par le bras, ils se retrouvèrent alors dans la ruelle gauche. Juvia continua de les tirer, et eux ne comprirent pas.

_ Juvia?

_ Juvia ne peux pas retourner à la guilde, de plus Erza-san ne veux pas écouter » dit-elle sur un ton attristé.

Elle finit par lâcher sa prise et grâce aux ailes d'Happy ils grimpèrent sur les toits leur permettant de semer l'armée.

Juvia ressentit un léger vertige après avoir autant courue sans rien dans le ventre mais cacha son trouble, elle s'assit un moment et déclara.

« _ Direction les montagnes d'Ahiko ! »

'_Juvia soutient que tout est trop facile'_

_***Loin des yeux et des oreilles***_

Dans une grande maison aux allures hantées, se tenait un homme, aux cheveux aussi noir que la nuit, lisses et courts, doté de deux orbes verts magnifiques, il arborait un air froid et détaché, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme à la chevelure bleue turquoise ne débarque.

« _ Qu'elles sont les nouvelles? Question le brun

_ J'ai des nouvelles de Samia-chan, elle a suivi l'armée et ils ont retrouvé Juvia Lockser, elle est actuellement en train de suivre la jeune femme...vous êtes un génie Yoru-sama, les laisser trouver tous les indices pour ensuite tout récupérer.

_ Dès que le prochain corbeau voyageur de Samia arrive, nous partirons à sa rencontre...j'ai hâte de la rencontrer. »

* * *

Adalric : du germanique adal qui signifie noble et rik, puissant. J'aime pas beaucoup ce prénom mais sa signification va avec le personnage


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut salut!**

**Gros bisous à tous ceux et celle qui aime cette fic!**

**Spéciale dédicace à Mavel Finnigan!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6: La magie, l'ermite et la toile **

**« Quand on croise son destin, le secret s'impose. La magie est à ce prix. »**

Il était déjà trop tard quand Erza se rendit compte que ses amis n'étaient plus derrière elle, l'armée était maintenant autour d'elle et avait écrit des runes pour l'empêcher de continuer sa course, ils lui avaient ensuite passée des menottes, non sans qu'elle se débatte.

Elle fut rejointe par ses autres camarades.

« _ Erza qu'est ce qui ce passe?

_ Erza Scarlett a été surprise à aider les deux fugitifs, elle sera donc emprisonnée pour une durée indéterminée

_ Pas question! Rétorquèrent ses amis près à attaquer.

_ C'est bon les gars je me débrouille, continuer de les rechercher.

_ Mais Erza. Tenta Lucy

_ Faites ce que je dis ! » Ordonna la rousse.

Ses amis la regardèrent s'en aller, avec une boule les prenant depuis leur estomac et restant bloquée dans leur gorge.

« _ On fait quoi maintenant questionna Lucy

_ Laxus et moi allons chercher grâce à notre flair.

_ Je doute que ça marche mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. dit le dragon slayer de la foudre.

_ Lucy nous retournons à Magnolia, nous ne servons à rien ici » proposa son époux.

La jeune femme acquiesça et se mit en route en silence, Grey trouva se mutisme bien étrange, alors il se mit en face d'elle et lui souleva la tête et vit ses magnifiques yeux noyés sous les larmes.

« _ Mon amour?

Elle éclata en sanglot et enfouis sa tête dans le cou de son mari.

_ Pourquoi Juvia a-t-elle fait ça hein? Elle est malheureuse! Et je suis sûr que si je n'étais pas là, jamais elle ne ferait des choses comme ça! Juvia est quelqu'un qui a beaucoup souffert et quand enfin elle trouvait un équilibre, je me pointe et je casse tout! Je savais que j'aurais dû me taire, si j'avais gardé le silence...peut être qu'elle...

_ Arrête! La coupa-t-il, nous ne connaissons pas ses raisons finit-il

_ Je suis allée voir le docteur Amaury.

_ Quoi? S'étonna le mage de glace

_ Je suis allée le voir pour avoir des indices sur le comportement de Juvia...selon lui elle essaye d'attirer l'attention car c'est un moyen pour nous montrer sa détresse.

_ NE ME DIT PAS QUE TU CROIS À CES CONNERIES! Dit en se reculant violemment J'AI TOUJOURS DIT QU'AMAURY ÉTAIT UN IDIOT MAIS LÀ ÇA DÉPASSE TOUT!JE CONNAIS JUVIA!ET MÊME SI NOUS NE SOMMES PLUS AUSSI PROCHES QU'AVANT JE SAIS QUE SI ELLE FAIT ÇA C'EST POUR UNE RAISON!TU NE DEVRAIS PAS DOUTER D'ELLE!

_ Grey. Murmura-t-elle

_ Non! Parfois j'ai l'impression que...que Juvia est une excuse...et que tu regrettes de m'avoir...il se sentit trembler...épousé.

_ Grey! S'offusqua la mage aux clés.

_ Quoi? C'est vrai! Je sais que tu m'aimes, ça je n'ai aucun doute dessus mais ce que je pense c'est que tu as toujours eu peur d'avouer tout haut que tu m'aimais. J'ai une question Lucy...si Juvia ne nous avait pas surpris...combien de temps aurais-tu pris pour annoncer que nous allions nous marier? »

Le mage de glace lui tourna le dos et s'en alla.

'_Juvia j'espère que tu vas bien...de toute façon Natsu est avec toi c'est sûr que tu vas bien' pensa-t-il 'ou du moins j'espère '_

_***Plusieurs heures plus tard***_

Dans la nuit, sur les montagnes, deux silhouettes marchaient, l'une avec difficulté et l'autre sans la moindre.

« _ Juvia t'es sure que tu n'as pas froid?

_ Non répondu-t-elle faiblement, les mages d'eau supporte bien le froid. »

C'était l'un des plus gros mensonges qu'elle n'avait jamais prononcés

Juvia mourrait littéralement de froid, et sa vision était faible à cause du stade avancé de la nuit.

Ses chaussures s'enfonçaient dans la neige qui mouillait ses pied et les paralysaient un peu plus à chaque pas, et histoire de bien faire les choses elle n'avait pas de vêtements adaptés au froid.

Pourquoi diable n'avait-elle pas écouté son bon sens? Qui a eu l'idée de gravir la montagne enneigée la nuit? Elle devait avoir trop fréquentée Natsu, son irresponsabilité déteignait sur elle, maintenant elle était au beau milieu d'un endroit dont elle ignorait tout, avec une véritable bouillotte sur patte à quelque centimètre derrière elle. Même Happy s'était réfugié sous le manteau de son maître alors pourquoi ne le faisait-elle pas de même? Pourquoi ne pas quémander un peu de chaleur? Et bien parce qu'il s'agissait de Juvia! Elle se voyait mal se coller à lui.

De plus des vertiges commençaient à s'emparer d'elle, elle faisait tout pour le cacher mais elle commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir suivis les conseils de Natsu un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Un vent glacial lui frappa le visage et s'en fut trop, elle commença à chanceler.

« _ Juvia?

Ce n'était plus qu'un bruit de fond, sa vue devint totalement noire, ses membres s'engourdirent plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

_ JUVIA! »

Trop tard, elle avait déjà perdu connaissance.

_Mi Flash-back, mi rêve _

_« _ Voilà mademoiselle, tenez. »_

_Un gentil jeune homme lui tendu un petit paquet cadeau._

_Juvia sourit de toutes ses dents et lui donna une petite liasse de billet._

_Elle sortit du magasin en sautillant tellement elle était heureuse._

_Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, c'était l'anniversaire de son amie Lucy, elle avait été la première à l'être et pour la première fois elle allait lui montrer à qu'elle point elle tenait à elle._

_Parfois elles avaient quelques différents mais il n'empêche que Juvia aurait donné sa vie pour elle._

_La plus part de ses différents avait une seule et même source: Grey, l'homme que Juvia aimait plus que tout._

_Avant, quand Juvia accusais son amie, cette dernière la traitait de folle en lui assurant qu'il n'y avait rien, mais depuis quelque temps Lucy se contentait de baisser la tête, comme si elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher._

_Mais Juvia avait confiance en Lucy, au bout d'un moment elle avait fini par croire ce que la blonde lui disait, et elle ne l'accusait que pour se rassurer._

_Ils avaient fait une grande fête pour elle, tout le monde était joyeux mais quelque chose clochait, Juvia avait vu __**son**__ Grey tourner autour de la mage aux clés et ça Juvia n'aimait pas ça, mais pour l'heure elle se disait juste qu'elle avait une imagination trop débordante._

_Quand la fête prit fin elle avait décidée d'aller chez Lucy pour lui faire son cadeau en privé, elle voulait partager ce moment en seule à seule avec sa première amie._

_Juvia avait attendu qu'elle quitte la fête et elle était partie à son tour dix minutes après._

_Juvia était toute contente, elle allait lui offrir un magnifique collier sur lequel Lucy avait flashé mais qu'elle n'avait pas pu acheter par manque d'argent._

_Elle, contrairement aux autres, comptait entrer par la porte, elle commença à l'ouvrir mais s'arrêta dans son geste en reconnaissant cette voix._

_Une voix qu'elle adorait tout autant que son propriétaire._

_« _ Lucy_

_Elle risqua un œil dans l'embrasure et ne comprit pas pourquoi Grey se trouvait à genoux devant Lucy_

__ Je sais que je ne suis pas un gars des plus romantiques, ni des plus intelligent, mais peut être le plus beau._

_Lucy ris doucement et Juvia était perdue_

__ Mais, me feras-tu incommensurable honneur de m'épouser ? »_

_Juvia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son cerveau prit quelque seconde pour analyser cette phrase._

_Grey demandait Lucy en mariage! Grey et Lucy sont ensembles! Grey et Lucy lui avaient mentis._

_« _ Oui! Mille fois oui! »_

_Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand la blonde embrassa __**son**__ Grey._

_Avez-vous déjà ressentit ce sentiment de profonde trahison, de déception, de désespoir?_

_Savez-vous ce que cela fait de voir l'homme que vous aimez à en crever, avec une autre, surtout que ce n'était pas une petite amourette, non! Ils allaient se marier!_

_Imaginez ce qu'elle a pu ressentir, et multipliez cela par dix._

_Jamais Juvia n'a tant voulu mourir._

_Fin du Flash-Back- rêve_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

' _Ça faisait longtemps que Juvia n'avait pas fait de cauchemars sur cette nuit' pensa-t-elle._

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus froid, elle constata aussi qu'elle n'était plus dans la neige mais couchée sur un canapé en face d'un feu, elle se redressa avec hâte et observa son environnement.

L'intérieur était indéniablement en bois, elle remarqua deux portes, la première qui était au fond de la pièce était sans doute l'entrée, et juste à côté se trouvait une fenêtre envahie par la neige.

La seconde était à quelque centimètre de la cheminée et d'ailleurs elle s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Natsu.

« _ Juvia! S'écria-t-il en le saisissant par les épaules, tu m'as fait peur!

_ Désolée. S'excusa la mage d'eau.

_ Est-ce que ça va mieux?

_ Oui...

_ Attends-moi là. Demanda-t-il.

Il disparut quelque seconde et revint avec un paquet de biscuit

_ Tiens, tu dois manger. »

Elle s'en empara sans rechigner et avala avec appétit la nourriture.

« _ Comment sommes-nous arrivés ici? Questionna-t-elle au bout d'un moment

_ Et bien quand tu t'es évanouie, j'ai commencé à courir et j'ai aperçu un chalet et j'y suis rentré.

_ Il était désert ? s'étonna la bleue

_ Non...il faut que tu viennes voir. »

Elle haussa un sourcil et le suivi, ils passèrent par une pièce encombrée par divers objets, laissant une espèce de petite allée pour pouvoir passer.

Le jeune homme poussa une porte.

« _ Qu'est-ce que...commença-t-elle

Elle s'approcha du lit de la pièce, où reposait un vieil homme.

_ Il n'arrête pas de répéter le prénom «Karen». Lui confia Happy qui était juste à côté du lit

_ Hein?! »

Elle se précipita vers l'homme, il avait un teint livide, son souffle était faible, il semblait être très âgé.

Ses yeux vides fixèrent Juvia et d'une voix faible et enroué il souffla:

_ Vous lui ressemblez vraiment...je regrette tellement d'être au bord de la vie quand enfin vous me trouvez...

Il inspira bruyamment et toussa quelque peu.

_ À côté...il y a un portrait...la toile est la clé pour trouver où est caché Okami et Karen...la clé permet d'ouvrir ce lieu...le livre vous donneras toute l'histoire en temps venu...

_ Qui est Karen? Pourquoi ne faut-il pas la réveiller?

_ Une ...sorcière.

_ Une sorcière...vous voulez dire une mage?

_ Non...une sorcière...une véritable...fille du mal, suppôt du démon...être maléfique.

Il toussa violemment.

Puis plus rien, ses orbes se fermèrent doucement.

_ Monsieur ? S'enquit la mage aux cheveux bleus.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, elle posa sa main sur sa jugulaire et découvrit avec horreur qu'aucun battement ne retentissait

_ Il...Il...est mort » bégaya-t-elle en tremblant comme une feuille.

Elle n'était pas très souvent confrontée à la mort, C'est pourquoi elle était choquée.

« _ Ça va aller Juvia. » Lui assura le dragon slayer

Sa main se posa sur l'épaule de sa camarade et il l'a tira au dehors de la pièce.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la pièce encombrée, la jeune femme tentait de retrouver son calme et se remémorait tout ce que le vieil homme lui avait dit.

« _ Il a dit que Karen était une sorcière...il n'a pas utilisé le mot mage mais bien sorcière...pourquoi?

_ J'ai entendu parler de ça une fois...mais ça n'existe pas une sorcière...

_ Pourquoi ça ne pourrais pas exister ? Questionna l'exceed.

_ Une sorcière peut contrôler plusieurs élément et peut jeter des sorts et préparer des potions, jeter des malédiction, guérir, tuer sans difficulté...une sorcière est un personnage d'un conte, une personne imaginaire...aucun être capable de faire de telles choses n'existent...la magie à une limite...la sorcellerie la dépasse. expliqua Juvia**  
**

_ Je ne comprends vraiment rien à cette histoire. avoua Natsu

_ A qui le dis-tu ? surenchérit le chat bleu

_ Il a parlé d'une toile.» se rappela la mage

Elle observa minutieusement son environnement et détailla chaque objets qui jonchaient le sol de la pièce.

« _ Aidez Juvia à trouver un portrait. demanda-t-elle à ses camarades

_ Il représente quoi?

_ Aucune idée. » Répondit l'ex-Phantom, en commençant à chercher.

Le dragon slayer haussa les épaules et se mit à la recherche de la toile.

Pendant leurs recherches les mages trouvèrent des choses comme des petits meubles, des cartons, des papiers, des bouteilles, etc.

_***Loin des yeux et des oreilles***Quelque minute avant le malaise de Juvia***_

Dans la pièce close d'une maison délabrée, l'homme du nom de Yoru se tenait droit et le regard vide, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un petit bruit n'attire son attention. Il tourna la tête et vit un corbeau toquer à la fenêtre, il s'y hâta et l'ouvrit. Il s'empara du papier sur la patte de la bête, et le déroula.

_**«Je l'ai est retrouvés...je continue de les suivre ou j'attaque?»**_

Il écrit rapidement sa réponse et remit le mot à l'animal qui s'envola à une vitesse trop rapide pour un volatil normal.

_***Non loin du chalet***Quelque minute après le malaise***_

Vêtu d'un lourd manteau en fourrure, se tenait une jeune femme à la chevelure couleur mandarine avec quelque mèches sombres, un teint sombre et cireux, un nez arrondis et des yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

Le froid ne semblait pas la toucher, elle patientait là, regardant au loin une chaumière blanchis par la neige.

Soudainement, un corbeau se posa sur son épaule, elle lui sourit tendrement, l'animal lui tendit sa patte et elle y arracha un petit mot.

_**«J'envoie Ren, Kofu et Dona te rejoindre...à partir de là, vous me ramenez la fille»**_

_***Dans le chalet***_

« _ Venez voir ! s'écria Happy

Les deux humains se précipitèrent vers lui.

_ C'est toi? Questionna le chat en regardant Juvia et la toile.

_ Non...c'est Okami »

Effectivement le portrait présentait la fameuse Okami, avec un air heureux peint sur le visage, les cheveux détachés et on ne voyait pas au-delà des épaules.

Le mage de feu, ressentis une étrange sensation en voyant cette toile, quelque chose qu'il ne saurait définir.

Une impression de déjà vu?

Il s'accroupit et toucha du bout des doigts et caressa imperceptiblement le visage peint sur le papier.

Il se rendit compte qu'une seconde main parcourait la peinture, accidentellement cette dernière (qu'il identifia comme celle de sa camarade) toucha la sienne, le décor changea brusquement.

_Happy avait disparu, il n'était plus dans un intérieur en bois au milieu d'objets, non il était dans un jardin vaste où les fleurs multicolores régnaient en maîtres._

_Sa camarade se tenait à ses côtés avec un air effaré, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il prenne part à la vision._

_Aucun son ne sortit de leurs bouches, le seul bruit qui se fit entendre fut celui devant eux._

_Au loin ils apercevaient deux silhouettes, Natsu se pressa d'aller vers elles et que ne fut pas sa surprise de se voir, ou plutôt son sosie, derrière un chevalet un pinceau à la main, en face de la copie conforme de Juvia._

_« _ Arrêtez de bouger Okami-sama._

__ désolé Aldaric-kun, mais je suis si heureuse de pouvoir revenir au château de mes parents quelque temps... »_

_Le chevalier brave reposa son instrument et s'avança vers la jeune femme et s'accroupit près d'elle._

__ Dites plutôt que vous êtes heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps seule avec moi...c'est une chance que votre mari m'ait choisi pour vous escorter._

__ Adalric-kun...j'ai peur vous savez..._

__ C'est à propos de l'enfant que vous attendez?_

__ Oui...Si l'enfant vous ressemble__...il tuera l'enfant  
_

__ N'ayez pas peur...dès que je pourrais-je vous enlèverais, vous et l'enfant...et nous vivrons heureux loin du prince Aki, de la cité de la peur et des problèmes qui y règnent._

__ Ah oui...vous parlez du peuple qui souhaite se révolter._

__ Pff...Votre mari et son père sont de vrai dictateurs...si je m'écoutais, je lui aurais déjà envoyé mon poing dans sa face._

__ Adalric-kun… » Soupira-t-elle._

_Le chevalier posa doucement sa main sur le ventre de la reine _

_« _ Je serais toujours là pour vous. Lui confia l'homme aux cheveux roses. _

_Il emprisonna le visage de sa bien-aimée entre ses doigts et l'embrassa tendrement._

La scène devint floue et Natsu se retrouva à nouveau dans le chalet, ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux d'une mage d'eau rougissante, et lui-même se sentit rosir à cause de ce qu'il avait vu.

Quand il sentit une petite main trembler contre la sienne, il baissa le regard et vu leurs mains inconsciemment enlacées.

« _ Hey ho!? Qu'est ce qui se passe? Questionna Happy intrigué de ne pas voir les deux mages bouger.

_ Tu m'as mentis Juvia l'accusa-t-il, tu m'avais dit que je ne faisais rien dans ton rêve, hors là...je...je t'embrasse... »

C'était étrange dit comme ça, même si les deux protagonistes de la vision avait leurs visages, ce n'était pas eux à proprement parler...et pourtant il était troublé par ce qu'il avait vu.

« _ Vous vous êtes embrassés ?! S'exclama Happy

_ Mais non, soupira la jeune femme, désolé Natsu-san mais c'est juste que c'était gênant de vous le dire.

_ Tu m'étonnes.

_ Hey ! »

Les deux mages reportèrent leur attention sur le chat qui semblait paniqué.

_ Regardez ! Cria-t-il en pointant la toile.

Ils baissèrent les yeux vers ce qu'il pointait et ils découvrirent que de la lumière qui émanait de la peinture.

Des lettres apparurent comme par enchantement et elles formèrent des phrases.

Juvia lut à haute voix.

«** _ Quand la lune deviendra couleur sang,**

**Il faudra empêcher la renaissance de la fille du mal,**

**Libéré de sa douleur, la souveraine aux cheveux océans**

**Rendez-vous à la mer ancestrale »**

Les trois camarades se regardèrent.

_'Le mystère s'épaissit'_ pensa Juvia.

* * *

Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut!**

**Un peu d'action dans ce chapitre(je ne suis pas trop douée pour les scènes d'actions donc...)**

**À part cela merci pour les reviews ,ça me motive à écrire.  
**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre7: Quand le mal attaque**

**« Une détresse trop grande peut conduire au suicide, même si le suicide n'est réellement qu'un appel au secours, entendu trop tard... »**

***Dans les prisons d'Era***

Mira était assise dans sa cellule, plus silencieuse que jamais.

Le sourire de la blanche était inexistant, elle était cernée et fatiguée.

La raison était qu'on l'avait interrogée toute la nuit.

Elle ignorait dans quoi Juvia s'était fourrée mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle avait volée une chose à laquelle le conseil tenait.

Mais Mira savait une chose.

Juvia avait ses raisons.

Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour la soutenir.

Même si sa camarade n'avait pas fini de lui raconter son histoire, la démone était sûr que la réaction du conseil prouverait les dires de la bleue.

Alors elle attendait.

"_ Mira! Elle leva la tête et vit Erza, pieds et poings liés, sous le joug de deux soldats.

Ces derniers l'a firent entrer après lui avoir enlevé ses entraves.

_ Erza! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

_ Je...Je les avais retrouvés, mais ils m'ont semée alors que nous fuyions l'armée.

_ Elle t'a dit pourquoi elle a fait ça?

_ Non...je ne le lui pas laissé le temps

_ ...Erza soupira-t-elle, je sais que Juvia compte beaucoup pour toi...

_ Je me suis juré de prendre soin d'elle. » La coupa Titania

_Flash back_

_POV Erza_

_Un mois._

_Un mois que Lucy et Grey se sont mariés._

_Je peux vous dire que quand on l'a appris tout le monde étaient sceptique, d'abord parce qu'ils l'ont cachés à tous et ensuite parce que Juvia pleurait toute ses larmes._

_D'un côté je suis contente pour eux mais d'un autre…_

_Je suis triste pour Juvia._

_Le jour de la cérémonie, elle était forte. Elle est restée du début à la fin, elle a souri, elle a participé à la beuverie, elle a même félicitée Grey et a fait un peu d'humour._

_Nous avions tous cru qu'elle vivait bien la situation. Ensuite elle a commencée à effectuer une série de mission, et je pensais qu'elle allait bien._

_Je marchais tranquillement ce jour-là, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées jusqu'à ce que j'entende_

_«_On a retrouvé une fille au bas de la montagne»_

_Interloquée je m'étais arrêtée, et j'avais suivi le fil de la conversation_

__ On sait qui c'est?_

__ La personne qui l'a trouvé n'a pas donné son nom...mais je sais que la marque des fées était sur sa cuisse._

_Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, c'est Juvia j'en suis sûr .Après avoir presque agressé les passants pour savoir où est mon amie, je sus qu'on l'avait emmenée chez Poluchka, après avoir demandé "gentiment" de prévenir mes camarades._

_Je ne me souviens pas avoir couru si vite de toute ma vie_

_Quand j'étais arrivée, je la vit couchée inconsciente._

__Je soigne ses blessures sans trop de difficultés, m'avertit la guérisseuse, je pense que sa condition de mage d'eau et le fait que son corps puisse se transformer en liquide l'a sauvée. Laissez-moi finir, vous viendrez la voir plus tard._

_Je sortis soulagée de l'endroit, mais je me demandais comment cela avait fait pour lui arriver._

_L'avait-on poussée? Qui la détesterais assez pour lui faire ça?_

_C'est vrai qu'au mariage de Lucy et Grey je l'avais vu repousser Léon assez violemment, mais je ne pense pas que ce crétin soit capable de lui faire du mal._

_**Le lendemain**_

_Nous étions tous réunis devant la cabane de Poluchka, tout le monde avait hâte de la voir. J'y ai pensé toute la nuit._

_Je vis la guérisseuse sortir et venir vers nous avec un regard fermé._

_«_ Poly' questionna le maître_

__ J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle_

__ Laquelle m'inquiétais-je _

__ Toute les réactions de votre amie à son réveille montre que...que sa chute n'était pas...accidentelle _

__ Comment ça? Questionnais-je_

__ Je pense...en fait...j'en suis sûr...qu'elle a tentée de mettre fin à ses jours._

__ QUOI! Crions-nous à l'unisson _

__ Elle ne veut pas vous voir...elle m'a suppliée de ne pas vous laisser entrer et je ne peux que respecter son choix... »_

_Je n'écoutais déjà plus, je m'avançais vers la maison, mais une main tenta de me stopper._

__ Mademoiselle Scarlett, me menaça la femme aux cheveux roses_

__ J'y vais...parce que Juvia est mon amie...j'ai honte de ne pas avoir vu qu'elle allait mal...nous devrions tous avoir honte...alors je vais aller soutenir ma camarade...seule ». Précisais-je en fusillant Lucy du regard, la voyant avancer._

_L'endroit était traversé par un arbre et lui donnait vraiment un aspect de cabanon, il était aussi bondé de potion en tout genre, de chaudron et j'en passe._

_Dans un petit lit, je la vis assise à regarder un point imaginaire, c'est dans ce même lit que j'étais allongé après mon opération à l'œil._

_« _ Juvia? Chuchotais-je en m'assaillant à ses côtés_

_Son visage ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion, pas de tristesse, de joie, de surprise, ou de colère. Aucune._

__Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans ma voix, j'essayais juste de comprendre...tu semblais aller bien...ses deux derniers mois._

__...C'est bien ça le problème...personne n'a rien vu...peut être Léon-sama...mais vu comment Juvia l'a envoyé sur les roses Juvia doute qu'il s'en soucie maintenant._

_Depuis un mois Juvia est telle une morte vivante, elle faisait tout pour avoir l'air d'aller bien...Juvia cumulait les missions pour oublier, elle a tout fait pour faire semblant que leur mariage ne lui faisait rien...mais...Juvia ne peux plus faire comme si ça ne lui faisait rien, elle ne veut plus retenir ses larmes, Juvia en a marre de vivre ainsi...plus rien ne me retient...même pas vous mes amis...la vie est si vide, si triste, vos rires ne me font plus rien, la chaleur d'une famille ne me touche plus...Juvia aurait dû mourir depuis longtemps, personne n'a jamais voulu d'elle...ça a commencé avec ses parents, puis ça à continuer avec les enfants de l'orphelinat, ensuite ses petits amis, pour finir par Grey-sama...et bientôt ce sera vous(sous-entendu la guilde)...car personne ne veux supporter une pluie incessante et une fille déprimante...alors au lieu de vous le faire subir...Juvia préfère mourir__**.**_

_Son regard bleu s'encra dans le mien et je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller_

__Erza-san? Tu pleures?_

_Je n'avais pas sentis la larme couler de mon œil gauche, et je l'effaçai rapidement, je l'attirai vers moi et je l'étreignis._

__Ne me dis plus jamais de choses comme ça! Nous sommes ta famille et nous prendrons soin de toi jusqu'à notre mort! Que tu le veuille ou non! Juvia tu iras mieux! Je te le jure je m'occuperais de toi! Et même si je dois passer mon temps collé à tes basques. »_

_Fin du flash-back_

_Fin du POV Erza_

« _Même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais sur cette terre, je la retrouverais. »

Mira ne dis plus rien et se contenta d'acquiescer.

**Les montagnes d'Ahiko**le lendemain**

Le jour se levait doucement, les rayons perçaient timidement le manteau de neige qui s'était formé autour du chalet.

Natsu était assis devant la cheminée maintenant éteinte, son fidèle compagnon endormi à ses côtés et sa camarade de cavale, sur le canapé.

Le chasseur de dragon était pensif, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à toute cette histoire, habituellement il ne se serait pas posé de question et aurait foncé dans le tas, mais là tout était si étrange.

En particulier cette vision, plus que troublante, avouez le.

Lui Natsu Dragneel embrassant Juvia Lockser.

Il y a de quoi être sous le choc.

À cause de cela le pauvre jeune homme n'avait pas pu dormir correctement.

Le pire est qu'il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui embrassait Juvia, ni même sa camarde.

Mais de voir son corps se comporter ainsi était si étrange.

Alors il était perdu.

_hum marmonna la voix ensommeillée de la mage d'eau.

Il se retourna et la vis bouger, ses cheveux bleus obstruait la visibilité sur son visage endormi.

Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, sa main s'approcha du minois de la jeune femme, ses doigts tremblèrent quand il toucha les mèches bleutées et les replacèrent derrière son oreille.

_' Qu'est ce qui me prends '_pensa-t-il, ne pouvant enlever sa main.

Ce que Natsu ne savait pas, était que en touchant la toile magique en même temps que Juvia et que en partageant une vision avec elle, ils avaient sans le savoir renforcés un lien déjà créé. Mais ça, le dragon slayer ne le saura jamais.

Son pouce dévia imperceptiblement vers les lèvres de sa camarade.

Ce contact lui fournit une décharge électrique et il l'enleva son doigt, se releva et sortit du chalet.

Quand Juvia se réveilla elle remarqua toute de suite que le chasseur de dragon n'était pas là.

Elle se releva et se dirigea instinctivement vers la porte d'entrée, elle avait visé juste .Natsu était dehors, en train de répéter des mouvements de combat.

Le froid, tout de même moins intense qu'hier, la fit trembler.

«_ Natsu-san

_ Ah Juvia t'es réveillée. Constatât-il en s'immobilisant.

_ Hum...Que va-t-on faire du corps?

_ Aucune idée...S'il vit en ermite peut être qu'il a coupé les ponts avec sa famille.

_ Sûrement...mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser son corps pourrir là, fit-elle remarquer

_ On peut toujours le brûler, la maison avec.

_ Non...Juvia va essayer de joindre la guide d'Otomie, lui et ce vieil homme se connaissaient.

_ Hum...Juvia que compte tu faire à propos du message qui est apparu hier.

_ Tout ça intrigue vraiment Juvia...cette histoire est lune couleur sang, et de sorcière...à quoi ça rime!?

_ Je suis encore plus paumé que toi avoua-t-il, mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que nous n'avons toujours pas croisés d'ennemis! S'exclama le chasseur de dragon.»

Juvia laissa échapper un sourire amusé devant l'attitude tempétueuse de son camarade.

_ Les ennuis arriveront bien assez tôt la rassura-t-il

_ J'espère parce que tous ces mystères me casse la tête, j'ai besoin de castagne pour décompresser sourit-il.

La mage d'eau ne répondu rien mais fut de plus en plus amusée par son interlocuteur.

_Tu sais...commença Natsu

_ Hey ho! Le coupa la voix du chat bleu. On fait quoi ce matin questionna Happy en se posant sur la tête de son «père»

_ Nous devrions partir suggéra Juvia.

Elle rentra dans le chalet, et entrepris de trouver quelque chose pour la garder au chaud.

Elle trouva des pulls.

Mais malheureusement beaucoup trop petit ou presque en lambeaux, alors elle abandonna cette idée.

Elle trouva un sac de cuir, et y mit sa perruque, le livre, la toile qu'elle avait roulée, elle le mit à son dos et ressortis.

_Où allons-nous? Questionna le chat qui s'était blottis contre le chasseur de dragon pour profiter de sa chaleur

_Juvia propose de faire des recherches sur les phrases qui sont apparus.

Les deux mâles acquiescèrent et ils se mirent en route.

La mage d'eau se maudit une nouvelle fois de ne pas avoir de vêtement chaud, alors qu'elle claquait des dents.

Peut-être que si elle...

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent quand Natsu fit de même et qu'il se retourna

_ Monte sur mon dos. Dit-il doucement

_ Pardon? Suffoqua-t-elle

_ Si tu montes sur mon dos tu pourras profiter de ma chaleur...c'est juste pour que ce qu'il s'est passée hier ne recommence pas.

_ D'accord finit-elle par accepter.

Le rose s'accroupit, tandis que Happy pouffait pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison.

Juvia posa ses mains sur les épaules, s'y agrippa et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme, ce dernier se releva et se mit en marche.

Tout était calme, Juvia n'était pas trop lourde ce qui était l'idéal.

Happy et Natsu parlaient joyeusement.

La seule femme du groupe elle, se trouvait idiote de ne pas avoir voulu considérer cette option plus tôt.

Après tout ce n'était pas si gênant que ça, bien au contraire la chaleur se propageait dans son corps entier et c'était même agréable.

_'Sans arrière-pensée bien sûr'_

Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'une douce odeur parvienne à ses narines, l'homme qui la portait sentait la braise, ce qui est assez logique pour un mage tel que lui, mais ses cheveux...ils avaient une autre fragrance...ils sentaient le bois de santal.

Une odeur si délicieuse qui lui donnait envie de plonger son nez dans cet océan rose.

_'Nani!' _Pensa-t-elle en sursautant.

Elle secoua doucement la tête et essaya d'oublier ce à quoi elle avait pensée.

_'Juvia se demande si Mira-san et Erza-san vont bien...le conseil va-t-il les libérer? ' _

Natsu qui lui semblait détendu ne l'était pas du tout.

Du côté d'Erza et Mira

Elles étaient toutes les deux tranquillement dans leur cellule quand deux soldats l'ouvrit.

_Mademoiselle Scarlett vous êtes priée de nous suivre

La rouquine se leva et se dirigea docilement vers la porte.

On lui repassa ses menottes et on l'a conduit à travers un long couloir blanc. On l'a fit s'arrêter devant une petite porte, qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

Elle y pénétra, la pièce était petite, une seule lumière éclairait l'endroit, elle se trouvait être une lampe accrochée au plafond.

'Sérieusement! On dirait on se croirait dans un film policier!'

On l'invita à s'asseoir et dès que ce fut fait le soldat sortit et la porte se rouvrit presque toute suite laissant passer un jeune homme avec l'uniforme des agents du conseil.

« _ Bonjour mademoiselle

_ hum fit-elle. Il prit place face à elle, et passa sa tête sous la lumière

_J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser.

_...

_ Comme...qu'elles sont vos relations avec les fugitifs?

_ Ce sont mes amis

_ Comment avez-vous appris leur fugue?

_ On m'a montrée les affiches.

_ Aviez-vous connaissance du larcin qu'allait commettre vos amis

_ Non j'étais en mission au moment des faits.

_ J'ai appris que votre amie, mademoiselle Lockser voyait un psy.

_ Et alors la coupa-t-il

_ Et bien pensez-vous que l'état de votre amie c'est aggravé au point qu'elle perde la raison.

_ Désolée mais je ne vois pas en quoi la santé mentale de Juvia à avoir avec ce vol...mais ce que je vois c'est que Juvia vous a pris quelque chose de tellement important que vous êtes près à la déclarer folle...mais la question est là...pourquoi tenez-vous tant à cet objet? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

'On m'avait dit qu'elle était coriace mais là! Pensa l'homme.

Du côté de Natsu, Juvia et Happy.

Ils avaient quittés les montagnes d'Ahiko et cheminaient sur une route déserte, où une foret se trouvait de part et d'autre de la route.

Alors que le dragon slayer parlait bruyamment, il s'arrêta soudainement.

_ Natsu? S'enquit son chat

_ Je sens des odeurs

Il se retourna mais ne vit rien derrière, mais quand il regarda devant lui, il vit quatre personne devant lui.

_ Juvia Lockser dit une jeune femme à la chevelure orange(Samia)

La susnommée sursauta légèrement.

_ Ren-san, Kofu-san occupez-vous du garçon ordonna l'autre jeune femme du groupe,celle à la chevelure jaune.

Un jeune homme à la chevelure turquoise et l'autre aux cheveux vert se détachèrent légèrement du groupe.

Les mages de Fairy Tail se mirent en position de combat, Natsu lança un «hurlement du dragon».

Les quatre ennemis ne firent rien pour l'éviter.

Quand le feu se dissipa, ils constatèrent que le nouvel individu n'avait pas bougés et qu'ils étaient entourés par une sphère de protection.

Sans leur laisser le temps de comprendre, des corbeaux apparurent derrière eux, les volatiles les attaquèrent, leur donnant de grand coup de bec.

Les fées se trouvèrent en mauvaise posture, ils s'engouffrèrent inconsciemment dans la forêt, tout en tentant d'éloigner les corbeaux.

_ Water Wave!

Une vague d'eau éloignèrent les oiseaux mais leur calvaire ne s'arrêta pas là.

Des pics de glace s'abattirent sur le mage de feu, tandis qu'un vent anormalement fort fit voler la mage d'eau qui avait atterris tète la première sur une pierre.

_ Juvia! S'écria Natsu en voyant sa camarade inconsciente

Happy s'était précipité vers elle mais des corbeaux l'éloignèrent du corps, le dragon slayer voulu de se débarrasser rapidement de son ennemi, mais il fallait dire que le mage de glace n'était pas Grey, son niveau était plus élevé que celui de son camarade exhibitionniste.

C'est pour cela que quand un vent balaya son feu et qu'il projeter près de là la mage par une vague de glace, il ne comprit rien.

Alors qu'il comptait se lever, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient enfermés dans une sphère couleur verte pale, il enflamma son poing et frappa sur la surface mais rien ne se passa

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez!?

À la place d'avoir une réponse, l'homme aux cheveux vert qui était resté en retrait au début du combat, apparut, il semblait être celui qui avait fait apparaître la sphère.

La jeune femme aux cheveux orange le rejoint et quelques corbeaux se posèrent sur ses épaules.

Le mage de glace arriva en troisième position, suivit par une autre jeune femme aux cheveux couleur soleil, et qui n'était autre qu'une mage des vents

_ On m'avait vanté la puissance des fées...comme quoi on ne doit pas croire les rumeurs déclara la jeune femme aux corbeaux.

Natsu poussa un grognement et Juvia un gémissement, preuve qu'elle était en train de se réveiller.

_ Le patron ne veut que la fille

'Juvia' pensa le chasseur de dragon avec étonnement

_Alors tuons ce garçon dit simplement la mage de vent

Mais tout d'un coup la sphère disparue, les ennemis regardèrent leur camarade aux cheveux verts et le vit lentement s'effondrer, ils se retournèrent et vit l'exceed qui s'apprêtait à leur lancer à eux aussi une pierre sur la tête.

Ren (l'homme aux cheveux turquoise) voulu congeler l'animal mais il reçut à la place un poing enflammé en pleine face.

_Water slicer.

Deux puissant jets d'eau projetèrent les deux jeunes femmes qui n'avaient rien vu venir.

La puissance du choc n'était pas assez forte pour les tuer mais bien assez pour les faire perdre connaissance.

Natsu quand à lui mit toute sa rage dans son attaque, après un bon coup de poing, le mage ennemi avait eu droit à un coup de genoux dans le menton, puis là où ça fait mal (abat la solidarité masculine!) Et enfin, il lui avait envoyé une rafale de poing du lotus pourpre.

Ce qui avait fini de mettre son ennemi KO.

Juvia se releva prit sous son bras Happy et tira son camarade avec l'autre.

Ils quittèrent les bois.

****Le lendemain****loin des yeux et des oreilles***

Yoru se tenait devant quatre de ses plus forts mages.

Ils étaient agenouillés devant lui, comme des chevaliers le feraient devant un prince.

_ Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé. Exigea-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait calme

_ Ils nous ont pris par surprise. révéla Samia la jeune femme aux cheveux orange, et nous avons perdu leur trace.

_ Nous sommes désolé ajouta Kofu l'homme à la chevelure verte.

_ Désolé répéta le brun, il dévisagea chacun de ses mages, Vous avez de la chance vous savez...une autre personne vous aurait tués pour une telle faute, mais moi je vais vous laisser une seconde chance...

Les quatre mages furent soulagés.

_ Mais...histoire de ne pas réitérer de tels échecs...

Quatre cris de pure douleur retentirent.

* * *

_**Alors?**_

_**comment vous avez trouver la scène d'action?**_

_**J'ai remarquée que beaucoup de personne se demandaient à qui ressemblait le prince Aki**_

_**Alors je vous donne un petit indice:**_

_**Relisez le chapitre5.**_

_**Bye!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Encore merci pour les reviews!,en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Chapitre 8: Dispute, les taulardes et le plan de Gajeel.

«Le temps passe, les souvenirs s'estompent, les sentiments changent, les gens nous quittent, mais le cœur n'oublie jamais»

***après la fuite***

_ C'était qui ces gars ? s'écria Natsu

_ Si seulement Juvia savait, mais ce qui est évident c'est qu'ils en avaient après Juvia

_ Bon on fait quoi maintenant questionna Happy.

Ils avaient quittés les bois et dans la précipitation ils avaient pris une route différente de celle qu'ils avaient prise à l'aller.

Ils étaient maintenant sur un chemin désert.

_ On continue de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve la civilisation

***Du côté de la guilde au même moment***

L'ambiance entre les membres de Fairy Tail était plus maussade.

Erza et Mira étaient toujours en prison et ils n'avaient aucun indice sur le lieu où pouvait se trouver _** Juvia et Natsu**_

L'équipe qui était partie la chercher à Otamie était enfin revenue à Magnolia.

Remarquant l'humeur maussade de ses camarades se fut contre toute attente Gajeel qui se délégua pour remonter le moral des troupes.

_ Les gars il faut que l'on arrête de se morfondre! Ok Erza et Mira sont en taule, Ok Juvia et la salamandre_** (et Happy dans l'histoire tout le monde l'oublie!**_) sont je ne sais où, mais réfléchissez un peu ...

_ C'est le gars qui a 2 de QI qui nous dit ça ? Le coupa Laxus

_ Bref...réfléchissez, on sait que Juvia a dérobé un objet précieux au conseil...mais on ne sait pas en quoi il est précieux, je pense que si nous découvrons cela, nous aurons plus de chance d'aider Juvia.

_ C'est bien joli tout ça, mais comment on fait, tu te vois aller demander au conseil ce que Juvia leur à dérobé?...le vieux a déjà essayer et il a fait chou blanc! Fit remarquer le petit fils du maître

_ Je propose que l'on aille à la bibliothèque bleue, après tout c'est là que tout a commencé, peut être que des employés hauts placés savent ce qui ce passe et ont des informations sur l'objet dérobé

_ Bonne idée mais il faudra être discret commenta Grey

_ Si le conseil apprend que nous faisons des recherches sur eux ils seraient capable de vouloir nous dissoudre...encore surenchérit Levy

_ Bien, vu que tout es Ok...la crevette et moi nous y allons.

_ On vient aussi ajouta Jett en désignant Droy et lui.

_ On a dit discrets soupira le brun aux piercings. Vous venez et on va tout de suite se faire repérer.

_ Hey ! s'offusquèrent les concernés.

_ Où est le vieux ? Questionna Gajeel en ignorant Jett et Droy

_ Il est partit à Era fit la voix de Kinana

***Du côté des taulardes ***

Depuis le retour d'Erza dans la cellule, les deux camarades de galère avaient trouvées de quoi s'occuper. Embêter le gardien en faisant du bruit.

_ On a faim ! On a faim ! On a faim ! Crièrent la reine des fées et la démone

_ Ça va ça va! Soupira le gardien, voilà vos déjeuners dit-il en rentrant dans la cellule, deux assiettes à la main

_ Vous vous êtes fait attendre!...mais où sont nos boissons ? s'étonna la blanche

_ Deux bouteilles de bière sur le mur, deux bouteilles de bièreeeeeeeuh, si une des bouteilles ce casse la figure, il y a combien de bièreeeeeeeeuh sur le mur !?Une bouteille de bière sur le muuuuuuur! Une bouteille de bièreeeeeeeeeeeeuh ! Beugla la mage en armure

_ D'accord je vais les chercher mais arrêtez! Supplia le pauvre homme

Il leur tendit leurs assiettes et s'en alla.

_ Tant qu'à rester enfermée, autant emmerder les gardes rigola la rouquine

_ Avec un peu de chance ils seront tellement excédés qu'ils nous laisserons sortir. surenchérit Mira

Elles se détendaient un peu mais sans pour autant oublier leurs problèmes.

Quand le gardien revint ce fut avec un grand sourire aux lèvres

_ Hey où sont nos boissons questionna la rousse

_ Vous êtes libre! Votre maître a obtenu votre libération! Enfin libre!

Les deux jeunes femmes ne se firent pas prier.

Elles trouvèrent très vite la sortie du bâtiment ainsi que Makarov qui les y attendait.

***Du côté de Natsu et Juvia***

_ Où sommes-nous? Questionna Happy

Les deux humains haussèrent les épaules, eux-mêmes ignoraient où ils pouvaient bien être

Ils étaient sur une route déserte, et ils s'étaient finalement retrouvés dans une forêt, assez semblable à celle de Magnolia.

_ La nuit commence à tomber fit remarquer Natsu

Ils pressèrent un peu plus le pas et au bout de moment ils trouvèrent une grotte où ils s'installèrent.

Juvia s'assit par terre.

_ Je vais chercher du bois pour le feu avertit Natsu en quittant l'endroit

La mage d'eau quant à elle sortit de son sac, la toile qui représentait Okami

Elle l'a toucha mais rien ne se produisit. 'Hein? Mais normalement ...ah oui c'est vrai il faut Natsu-san'

Elle posa le portrait à côté d'elle et s'empara du livre.

_«Le mariage fut magnifique, mais je sens que Okami n'est pas heureuse,__je me sens désolée pour elle _

_De mon côté, mon service au château se passe plutôt bien, je me suis fait beaucoup d'amis, comme par exemple Éric le valet du chevalier Aldaric, il est vraiment quelqu'un de gentil et il n'arrête pas de vanter son maître, il m'a même confié que le chevalier brave le considérait comme son ami, cela ne m'étonne point, cet homme à l'air vraiment gentil, mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est que j'ai surpris plusieurs regard entre lui et Okami, la seule chose que j'espère c'est qu'il ne s'attirera pas de problème._

_Quelque chose me gêne...c'est à propose de cette servante...Karen, cette femme est étrange...son aura est aussi sombre que sa chevelure...elle ne parle que très peu et quand elle le fait c'est toujours pour dire des choses blessante...il y a aussi cette façon qu'elle a de regarder les autres de...son regard si hautain...je précise bien les autres car moi elle me regarde avec une lueur curieuse aux fond des yeux. Pourquoi?_

_Connaîtrait-elle ma vraie nature? Non impossible même Okami l'ignore »_

_'Sa vraie nature? Juvia ne comprend pas...elle parlait d'un don la dernière fois'_

Elle tourna la page

_«Quel être abominable! Je le déteste! J'ai des envies de meurtres en ce moment...comment a-t-il put faire cela à une femme comme __**mon**__ Okami!_

_Le lendemain de la lune de miel je suis allée voir ma maîtresse._

_Elle avait un bleu sur le visage, elle a dit qu'elle était tombée mais la connaissant très bien j'ai su qu'elle mentait. Elle ne s'était pas sentie capable de lui donner sa vertu alors ayant la colère facile, il l'avait frappée et avait dit selon elle «je dois te faire mienne car tu es ma femme et dès que je n'aurais l'envie je le ferais...et si cela ne te convainc pas n'oublie pas que si tu ne te donne pas à moi je pourrais facilement annuler le mariage et donc j'enverrais les troupes de mon père attaquer les tiens...n'oublie pas que ton royaume est petit et faible »Il est vrai que nos forces armées n'était pas des plus puissantes de plus c'est pour cela que l'on avait donné Okami à marier à Aki pour une protection du père de celui-ci. Je vengerais Okami je ne sais pas encore comment mais je le ferais»_

Même Juvia était horrifié de ce qu'elle venait de lire.

***du côté de Natsu et Happy***

_'Ces gars étaient drôlement balaise, sans Happy on aurait été dans la merde...bon le plus important c'est qu'ils n'aient rien fait à Juvia '_

Juvia.

Il avait promis à sa camarade de lui redonner le sourire mais avec toutes ses péripéties il n'avait pas eu le temps.

Mais la question était: comment faire?

Après tout il ne l'a connaissait pas bien, mais au moins il savait ce que la mage ressentait, peut-être pas aussi intensément, lui avait tourné la page mais il pouvait au moins essayer.

Et puis il y avait ce foutu lien qu'il ressentait, sans oublier ce qui s'était passé dans le chalet.

_Flash-Back_

_Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, sa main s'approcha du minois de la jeune femme, ses doigts tremblèrent quand il toucha les mèches bleutées et les replacèrent derrière son oreille._

_' Qu'est ce qui me prends '_pensa-t-il, ne pouvant enlever sa main.

_Ce que Natsu ne savait pas, était que en touchant la toile magique en même temps que Juvia et que en partageant une vision avec elle, ils avaient sans le savoir renforcés un lien déjà créé. Mais ça, le dragon slayer ne le saura jamais._

_Son pouce dévia imperceptiblement vers les lèvres de sa camarade._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

À ce souvenir il rougit comme prit en faute 'ça va pas bien chez moi'

Happy et lui finirent de ramasser des branchages et retournèrent à la grotte

Juvia reposa le livre ainsi que la toile dans le sac de cuir.

Le dragon slayer et son chat déposèrent le bois et lui sourirent.

_ Bon on fait quoi après ? questionna le matou bleu

_ Juvia propose de trouver une bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur la mer ancestrale et la lune rouge sang.

_ Hum...c'est quand même chiant qu'il parle qu'en énigme

_ Hum c'est vrai avoua la bleue

La nuit finit par tomber.

Le feu crépitait tranquillement, Happy s'était assoupi rapidement, Juvia contemplait les flammes danser et Natsu, lui, la regardait.

Toujours ses yeux bleu profondément triste et sa mine pensive qui signifiait que soit elle pensait à cette histoire soit qu'elle pensait à Grey et Lucy.

_ Tu devrais sourire plus souvent dit-il de but en blanc

La mage le regarda dans les yeux, en fronçant les sourcils

_'Hein? _'pensa-t-elle

_ J'ai dit que tu devrais sourire plus souvent répéta-t-il

_ Qu...quoi? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire demanda-t-elle plus agressive qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue

_ Et bien nous sommes camarade

_ Sans vouloir te vexer avant cette histoire tu ne t'étais jamais vraiment préoccupé de Juvia

_ C'est là que tu te trompes je t'ai très souvent surveillée

Soudain il se rendu compte qu'il venait de dévoiler un secret de la guilde

_ Pardon? S'étouffa-t-elle

_'merdeeeeeeeuh' _pensa Natsu

_ Heu je voulais dire...que je te...

_ surveillais répéta Juvia incrédule, tu surveillais Juvia dit-elle en haussant la voix

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! J'étais pas le seul tout le monde à la guilde le faisait laissa-t-il échapper en se flagellant mentalement

Juvia se leva, et se dirigea vers lui d'une démarche qui ne présageait rien de bon

Elle le surplombait étant donné qu'il était assis, mais la jeune femme agrippa le foulard de son camarade et le souleva sans trop de difficulté

_ Toute la guilde surveille Juvia, explique ! demanda-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement basse, ses yeux reflétant une lueur de meurtre, qui rappela à Natsu son amie Erza

__ _Heu et bien après ta tentative de suicide, Erza et le vieux ont réunis tous les autres et nous avons tous convenu de te surveiller pour savoir si tu ne faisais pas de trucs bizarre...par exemple quand Erza ne pouvait pas c'était mon tour, quand tu partais en mission seule c'était à Gajeel ou les Raijin de s'y coller, parfois Lisanna.

_ Est-ce que Grey-san ou Lucy-san ont-ils fait ça? Demanda-t-elle avec beaucoup de colère dans la voix

Natsu était indécis quant à sa réponse.

_ Réponds ordonna-t-elle

_ Oui Grey une ou deux fois et Lucy non interdit par Erza

Juvia le relâcha et recula

Elle se sentait...trahie!

Déjà qu'avant elle se pensait une charge pour sa guilde mais là ça se confirmait

Une rage folle s'empara d'elle.

_ Vous m'avez mentis, trahis! Tous autant que vous êtes! COMMENT VOUS AVEZ PU!

_ Mentit, trahis répéta-t-il dubitatif, mais on l'a fait pour toi! Pour ton bien

_ M'espionnez (Je crois qu'ici, il faut mettre à la troisième personne, puisque c'est Juvia qui parle) pour mon bien?!TU TE FOUS DE MOI LÀ!

_ Ne t'énerve pas c'est que c'est pour ton bien! On ne voulait pas que tu retentes de mettre fin à tes jours

_ Vous m'avez espionné! Vous ne pouviez pas me faire confiance!?

_ Confiance! Finit-il par s'énerver, mais tu as essayé de te SUICIDER! Donc oui à un moment on n'a pas pu te faire confiance entièrement! Désolé d'avoir essayé de te protéger explosa-t-il en s'extirpant de la poigne de Juvia, nous sommes tes amis c'est normal que nous nous inquiétions!...

_ Juvia n'arrive pas à le croire!

Natsu s'énervait facilement, mais quand il le faisait c'était surtout contre ses ennemis, non contre ses camarades, oui il se battait avec Grey et Gajeel mais ce n'était pas par colère véritable, mais là, la façon dont Juvia avait de s'énerver alors que ses amis lui faisait une si belle preuve d'amour, il ne puis plus se contrôler et explosa

_ Tout ça pour ce crétin de Grey! Tu ne pouvais pas trouver une raison plus valable!

C'était sorti, il regretta un instant de l'avoir dit en voyant le regard blessé de la mage d'eau.

_ Valable? Questionna-t-elle, comment peux-tu juger Juvia ? Tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux!

Il saisit sa camarade par les épaules et plongea son regard sombre dans les yeux bleus de Juvia.

_ Tu ne sais rien de moi affirma-t-il d'une voix basse et grave

Elle en frissonna.

_ Tu crois être la seule à avoir souffert de ce mariage mais tu te trompes, j'étais celui qui a fait connaître Fairy Tail à Lucy, je suis celui qui a toujours été le plus proche d'elle, j'aurais dû être à place de ce crétin de glaçon...mais moi j'ai tourné la page, j'ai vu Lucy heureuse avec lui, alors j'ai accepté, car c'était mieux ainsi, et je suis allé de l'avant alors arrêtes un peu de vivre dans le passé et va de l'avant.

Il l'a relâcha et s'en alla.

Juvia se laissa tomber à genoux, tous ses membres tremblants.

Elle n'arrivait pas à encaisser ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Elle se coucha à même le sol, trop déboussolée pour faire autre chose et elle s'endormit.

Happy lui qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation était triste de ce qu'il avait entendu, surtout qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

'Il a sûrement envi d'être seul ' pensa-t-il

Il irait le voir demain.

***Le lendemain***

Le chat bleu sortit de la grotte et à l'aide de son odorat il commença à chercher son «père». Il contourna la cavité, et se retrouva derrière.

Entre les bois il aperçut le dragon slayer.

_ Natsuuuuuu! Cria-t-il

Le susnommée ce retourna

_ Happy?

_ Est-ce que ça va questionna l'exceed en arrivant au côté de l'humain

_ Oui pourquoi?

_ J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Juvia avoua-t-il

_ Quoi!Mais tu dormais!

_ Vos cris m'ont réveillé

_ Ah...et tu as _**tout**_ entendu? Dit-il en insistant sur le tout

_ Oui

_'Merde'_ pensa le rose

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

_ J'sais pas...

Ils commencèrent à marcher et plus il s'engouffrait dans la forêt plus elle devenait dense.

_ Alors t'es fâchée contre Juvia?

_ Non pas vraiment, elle m'a un peu énervé hier mais je ne suis pas en colère...il faudrait que je lui parle.

Il croisa ses deux bras derrière sa tête et regarda le ciel tout en marchant.

Comment allait-il faire pour que sa camarade aille mieux.

Il aurait dût lui proposer son aide bien avant.

_ Attention Natsu!

Trop tard, le mage s'était pris une branche en pleine figure, il vacilla quelque peu et se frotta le nez.

Il marmonna une injure et regarda son environnement, les bois étaient de plus en plus broussailleuse et sombre.

_ On devrait rebrousser chemin propose le chat

Le dragon slayer acquiesça et ils tournèrent les talons

***Du côté de Juvia***

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, les souvenirs de la vielle lui revinrent en mémoire.

Elle s'assit et mit sa tête entre ses mains

Comment la conversation avait-il dégénéré en dispute si violente?!

Ah oui elle n'avait pas supporté de savoir qu'on la suivait.

Mais ce qui troublait le plus Juvia était ce que Natsu lui avait avoué.

C'était troublant.

Donc Natsu avait été amoureux ou en tout cas avait des sentiments qui y ressemblaient.

_ Salut entendu-t-elle

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard sombre de son camarade, et elle détourna le sien aussitôt.

Le rose soupira et s'assit en face d'elle.

_ Juvia l'interpella-t-il

_ ...

_ Tu sais je ne vais pas m'excuser

_ Pff, parce que c'est Juvia qui devrais le faire?

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça...mais avoue que ta réaction a été disons...heu. Dis...raaaah c'est le mot !?...je l'ai sur le bout de la langue

_ disproportionnée? Proposa la bleue

_ Ouais!

_ Non la réaction de Juvia n'était pas disproportionnée! Vous m'avez mentit! Une famille n'est pas censée faire ça!

_ Non...une famille est censé protéger ses membres...c'est ce que nous avons fait avec toi...c'est si dur à comprendre que l'on t'aime assez pour faire ça! Ne nous en veux pas de vouloir prendre soin des gens que l'on aime!

_ ...

_ ...

_ ...Alors comme ça...tu aimais Lucy?

Le dragon slayer s'empourpra quelque peu, ce genre de chose ne le mettait pas des plus à l'aise mais il fit un effort pour répondre

_ Oui répondu-t-il doucement

_ Comment tu as fait pour l'oublier

_Flash-Back***POV Natsu_

_L'anniversaire de Lucy était hier, et je n'ai même pas put aller dormir chez elle._

_Elle m'a manqué._

_J'ai remarqué que depuis quelque temps, quand elle est loin de moi, je me sens mal, c'est bizarre._

_Quand elle avec un autre gars par exemple le stupide glaçon, je me sens fulminer et quand elle est près de moi je me sens encore plus étrange._

_Qu'est ce qui m'arrive?_

_Je vais la voir aujourd'hui, je monte par la fenêtre et je la vois couché sur son lit, enveloppé dans un drap 'Quelle est jolie...mais attendez qu'est-ce que...'Il y a une forme à côté d'elle._

_**(Je n'ai pas mis toute les paroles juste les extraits que je semblais le plus opportun)**_

**_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_**_  
__Bien, tu n'as besoin de la lumière que lorsqu'elle brûle faiblement__  
_**_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_**_  
__Le soleil ne manque que lorsqu'il commence à neiger__  
_**_Only know you love her when you let her go_**_  
__Tu ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu la laisses partir_

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**

_Je n'arrive pas à le croire! Grey et Lucy vont se marier!_

_Ils me l'ont avoué après que je l'ai est découvert au lit._

_Quand elle me l'a révélé je n'avais qu'une envie._

_Crier._

_Et accessoirement frapper ce batard de Grey._

_Mais j'ai vu le regard, et le sourire qu'elle lui accordait_

_Il n'y avait aucune amitié dedans mais bien de l'amour._

_Tu ne sais que tu étais en haut que lorsque tu te sens en bas_  
**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**  
_Ne sais que tu détestes la route que lorsque la maison te manque_  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**  
_Ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu la laisses partir_

**And you let her go**  
_Et tu la laisses partir_

_Je comprends seulement maintenant ce que je ressens pour elle, j'aurais voulu faire tellement de chose, lui dire toute la vérité mais il est trop tard, car maintenant je l'ai perdue et je me sens détruis_

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
_Tu ne sais que tu étais en haut que lorsque tu te sens en bas_  
**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**  
_Ne sais que tu détestes la route que lorsque la maison te manque_  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**  
_Ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu la laisses partir_

_J'ai essayé de faire comme Cana et Macao, résultat j'ai eu une grosse gueule de bois et _

_j'ai crié sur Happy, le pauvre ne sais même pas pourquoi j'étais énervé _

**Staring at the ceiling in the dark**  
_Fixant le plafond dans l'obscurité_  
**Same old empty feeling in your heart**  
_Toujours le même vide dans ton coeur_  
**'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast**  
_Parce que l'amour vient lentement et il part si vite_

_Parce que tu l'as trop aimé_

_J'ai appris que Juvia est pire que moi, mon dieu je la comprends tellement, je n'ai même pas besoin de lui parler, elle doit sûrement se sentir morte à l'intérieur tout comme moi, mon cœur est tellement...vide._

**Well you only need the light when it's burning low**  
_Bien, tu n'as besoin de la lumière que lorsqu'elle brûle faiblement_  
**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
_Le soleil ne manque que lorsqu'il commence à neiger_  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**  
_Tu ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu la laisses partir_

_Lucy est venue me voir, quand je l'ai vu débarquer chez moi j'avais prévu de faire un truc stupide comme lui dire que je l'aime et que je ne veux pas qu'elle épouse Grey, j'ai vraiment failli le faire._

_Mais elle à commencée à parler, à me sortir un flot de parole et la phrase qui m'a marqué le plus était « J'aime Grey plus que tout au monde ,mais cette union sera beaucoup critiquée surtout par Juvia ,c'est mon amie et je lui ai «volée» l'homme qu'elle aime ,je me sens coupable mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer...parfois Grey ne comprend pas cette culpabilité, j'espère que toi tu sauras le faire et que tu m'aideras...tu es mon meilleur ami...» je n'avais plus rien entendu après ça._

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
_Tu ne sais que tu étais en haut que lorsque tu te sens en bas_  
**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**  
_Ne sais que tu détestes la route que lorsque la maison te manque_  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**  
_Ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu la laisses partir_

**And you let her go Oh oh oh Oh oh oh(x2) **  
_Et tu la laisses partir_  
**Well you let her go**  
_Bien tu la laisses partir_

_Aujourd'hui c'est le jour de son mariage et j'ai finis par me rendre à l'évidence, j'ai raté ma chance en étant trop long à la détente, maintenant je ne suis qu'un ami pour elle._

_Je sais que ce sera dur au début mais je vais m'en sortir._

_Même Juvia a pu faire un effort alors moi aussi je le peux._

_Je suis devant l'hôtel derrière le marié._

_La voilà qui arrive, elle est magnifique dans sa robe blanche, une vraie princesse._

_Je lui souris mais elle souris à Grey, ça fait mal mais cela ne fait rien vu qu'elle est heureuse. C'est bien le plus important._

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
_Tu ne sais que tu étais en haut que lorsque tu te sens en bas_  
**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**  
_Ne sais que tu détestes la route que lorsque la maison te manque_  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**  
_Ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu la laisses partir_  
**(x2)**

Je l'aime et c'est pour cela que je la laisse partir.

**And you let her go**  
_Et tu la laisses partir_

_Fin du Flash-Back_

__ _Qu'est-ce que je peux être niais dit-il nerveusement en se grattant l'arrière du crâne

Juvia le regardait avec des yeux ébahis de stupeur

_ Tu es la première personne à qui je raconte tous les détails avoua Natsu en gardant les yeux fixé sur le sol.

Aujourd'hui il ne ressentait rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour sa camarade mais de raconter cette histoire l'avait en quelque sorte libérer d'un poids.

Soudainement il sentit deux paires de bras s'enrouler autour de son torse et une tète se poser sur sa poitrine

_ C'est triste

_ Oui mais ça va mieux maintenant répondit-il un peu gêné par cette étreinte.

_ Mais c'est quand même triste.

Juvia finit par se détacher au bout de quelque seconde

_ Mais je suis la preuve que l'on peut aller de l'avant malgré un cœur brisé...si tu le voulais tu pourrais le faire aussi...

Il se releva

Juvia voulais s'en sortir, elle allait mieux mais elle n'arrivait pas totalement à tourner la page, peut-être qu'avec l'aide de quelqu'un qui avait pu le faire...elle pourrait définitivement tout oublier.

Elle se leva et déclara avec détermination:

_ Juvia va passer de l'avant affirma-t-elle.

Maintenant elle pouvait le faire, car elle avait trouvée quelqu'un qui la comprends.

* * *

**_Chapitre que j'ai voulue émouvant mais après est ce que c'est réussit?_**

**_A vous de me le dire._**

**_Chanson utilisée:Let her go_Passenger_**.


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut,désolé pour le retard**

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Amour secret et la lune couleur sang **

" Ce que tu ne dis pas t'appartient. "

Levy et Gajeel étaient à Era, ils avaient quittés Magnolia au plus vite et était maintenant devant la bibliothèque bleue.

_ Tu sais je ne crois pas qu'il nous laisserons avoir des infos sur eux aussi facilement, je ne suis même pas sûr que l'on te laisse rentrer.

_ Et pourquoi cela?

_ Parce que tout comme Natsu, tu es sur leur liste noire... Tu es susceptible de détruite l'endroit à la seule force de tes poings.

_ Je me sens flatté mais je n'ai pas dit que j'allais rentrer

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fout là?

_ Tu vas y aller, si je me souviens bien tu viens ici souvent, alors tu dois connaître quelque personne ici

_ Marissa la femme de l'accueil

_ Et bien tu vas lui poser des questions

_ En somme c'est moi qui dois tout faire

_ C'est pas de ma faute si tu un visage d'ange et que personne ne te soupçonne de soutirer des infos

La mage des lettres rougit un peu et s'engouffra dans la bâtisse.

***Une demi-heure plus tard***

Levy ressortit enfin alors que le brun tapait furieusement du pied

_ Il t'a fallu tout ça de temps!?

_ Je n'allais tout de même pas lui demander des infos de but en blanc! La subtilité tu connais?!

_ Bref! Alors?

_ Et bien d'après elle m'a juste dit que le jour où Juvia est venue, Natsu est venu quelque minutes plus tard mais elle ne l'a pas laissé rentrer(à cause de sa magie) ensuite un petit moment après elle n'a fait que voir les soldats du conseil débarquer, elle ne sait rien d'autre, aucun des autres employés ne sais ce qu'on a volé...enfin à par la gérante...Sira Down...j'ai déjà eu affaire à elle...elle est très stricte et coincée.

_ Hum...voilà ce que nous allons faire...nous allons attendre qu'elle s'en aille et dès que ce sera fait nous la suivrons et nous lui poserons des questions...

_ Te connaissant la pauvre va en baver

_ Je ne vais pas la torturer! S'offusqua-t-il

_ Avec toi on ne sait jamais

_ Qu'as-tu dis ? cria-t-il en la saisissant par la taille en la collant à lui

_ J'ai dit que l'on ne savait jamais répéta-t-elle avec un grand sourire

En toute réponse le dragon slayer grogna et se pencha pour atteindre les lèvres de la bleue.

Ils partagèrent un baiser court car la mage recula

_ On pourrait nous voir murmura-t-elle comme explication

_ Nous ne sommes pas à Magnolia soupira Gajeel

_ ...tu sais je n'ai pas envie de faire subir à Jett et Droy ce que Juvia a vécu avec Grey dit-elle d'une petite voix et baissant la tête

Voilà un an et demi que les deux mages s'étaient mise en couple, leur confession avait été plutôt clichée.

Levy, Gajeel et Lily étaient en mission, cette dernière consistait à arrêter un bande de malfrat, elle s'était effectué avec facilité(les bandits n'étant pas très dégourdis) puis était venu l'heure de la paye, le commanditaire de la mission leur avait offert l'hospitalité de chez lui pour une nuit (c'était mieux qu'aller à l'hôtel).

Tout semblait bien se passer.

Jusqu'à ce que la fille de celui-ci ose poser les yeux sur le mage d'acier.

La jeune femme le draguait sans discrétion ou subtilité ce qui avait pour effet d'énerver notre petite fée bleue au plus haut point.

Gajeel remarquant la mauvaise humeur de sa camarade voulu savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

Mais nous connaissant tous la délicatesse du personnage et lui sortit «Pourquoi tu fais la gueule la crevette »

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborda la citerne.

Elle rentra dans une colère noir et cria «TU sais quoi?!La CREVETTE elle t'emmerde!»

Et cela ne s'était pas arrêté là, elle lui avait déversé un flot de reproche, d'insulte et alors qu'elle était au summum de l'énervement elle lui sortit un «Je t'aime crétin».

Le client, sa fille et Lily qui avait assisté à toute la scène n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles.

Gajeel lui était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate et avait bafouillé un «Pardon?»

Levy avait répéter, pousser par une soudaine confiance en elle et que ne fut pas sa surprise quand le brun l'avait embrassé.

La déclaration du dragon slayer était venu quelque mois après car il n'avait jamais été doué pour montrer ses sentiments par les mots.

Maintenant ils étaient ensemble et seul Lily le savait à la guilde.

***Magnolia***

Si le maître n'avait pas été si pressé de rentrer à la guilde peut-être aurait-il croisé le chasseur de dragon et sa crevette la bas, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Erza et Mira furent chaleureusement accueillies par leur camarade, mais les retrouvailles furent courte.

_ Gajeel est parti avec Levy à Era avertit Laxus.

_ Pourquoi s'enquit le maître.

_ Trouver des infos.

Le vieux sembla sceptique mais soupira en se disant qu'il faisait confiance à ces deux-là.

La reine des fées quant à elle quitta discrètement la bâtisse et alla prendre l'air.

_ Erza?

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix, c'est à dire Lucy.

Quand cette dernière s'installa à ces cotés elle ne lui jeta pas un regard

_ Que vas-tu faire maintenant?

_ ...La chercher et la trouver

_ Comment?

_ Le conseil a de son côté la population et même certaine guilde, si une personne croit les voir, ils pourraient facilement les avoir...nous nous sommes aveugles.

_ Mais non, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus et même Sabertooth est de notre côté, si leur mage croise Natsu, Juvia et Happy, ils ne préviendront pas le conseil...le maître en a déjà parlé avec ceux des autres guildes

_ Hum...tout de même...

_ Que vas-tu faire Erza?

_ Je ne préfère pas t'en parler...je préfère attendre le retour de Gajeel

***Du côté des fugitifs***

Ils sortirent de la grotte, la contournèrent et se mirent à marcher en ne sachant pas vraiment où ils allaient, mais ce qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'ils s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans les bois.

«_ Aki était un homme horrible pas étonnant qu'Okamil'ai trompé marmonna Juvia

_ Hum...

_ Mais ce que Juvia ne comprends pas c'est cette histoire de lune couleur sang et de sorcière aussi

_ J'y connais rien à toute ses histoires mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est les gars qui nous attaqués...

_ Ils ont un rapport avec Karen c'est sûr, ils veulent la faire renaître c'est évident

_ Le vieux de la montagne disait que c'était une sorcière

_ Mais les sorcières n'existent pas, leur existence bafoue tous les lois de la magie, un être ne peut pas avoir autant de pouvoir, une constitution normale ne permet pas l'utilisation d'autant de magie!

_ Arrête de ne pas voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez! J'ai bien été élevé par un dragon, alors que pleins d'idiots pensent qu'ils ne sont qu'avides de chair humaine.

_ Ce n'est pas faux mais les sorcières c'est quand même pousser le bouchon.

_ Tu es une mage! C'est pas si différent!

_ Natsu-san soupira-t-elle, Juvia vous a dit que cela est impossible de canaliser...

_ Autant de magie oui je sais dit-il d'un ton exaspéré mais ce serait super cool d'avoir autant de pouvoir, tu imagines!?Contrôler tous les éléments! »

Elle réalisa quelque chose

_ Admettons que les sorcières existent...si le conseil magique y croit aussi, ils nous pourchassent parce que...oh non!

_ Quoi?

_ Juvia ne sais pas comment ils sont au courant mais Juvia pense que les crétins du conseil nous soupçonnent de vouloir ressusciter Karen!

_ Mais comment peuvent-ils le savoir?

_ Quand nous étions à la bibliothèque bleue Juvia a eu une vision de deux personnes qui parlaient de cela, si c'était deux membres du conseil de l'époque...

_ Donc les croûtons nous cachent cela depuis très longtemps!

_ Oui...si nous expliquons que nous ne voulons pas réveiller Karen peut être que...

_ Je n'ai pas confiance en eux, ils risquent de te prendre le livre et de nous jeter en prison.

'Il n'a pas tort'

Elle reprit sa marche, tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans la forêt qui devenait plus sombre et plus dense.

_ J'aime pas trop ça couina Happy, on devrait peut être

_ Mais non mais non regarde je vois un peu de lumière la bas dit-il en pointant droit devant

Les mages s'y dirigèrent et que ne furent leur surprise en constatant qu'au-delà des bois, tout juste en contrebas se trouvait une ville.

Juvia trifouilla dans son sac et y trouva sa perruque et l'enfila, Natsu rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et Happy s'y cacha

_ Allons y.

La ville dans laquelle ils atterrirent était plus petite mais tout comme Magnolia elle était très agitée, c'est grâce à cela qu'ils purent passer inaperçu.

_ J'ai faim se plaignit le dragon slayer

Juvia soupira, elle n'avait plus beaucoup d'argent sur elle, et le besoin allait bientôt se faire ressentir, mais devant le regard de chien battu de son camarade, elle lui donna mille jewels et lui dit de se faire plaisir mais de penser à acheter des provisions.

_ Tu ne viens pas?

_ Non Juvia va faire un tour près des bibliothèques

_ Hum de toute façon si j'ai besoin de te retrouver, j'utiliserais mon odorat.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent.

La mage aux cheveux bleus trouva rapidement ce qu'elle recherchait et s'engouffra dans la bâtisse en faisant attention aux caméras de surveillance, elle trouva le rayon astronomie rapidement.

La recherche pouvait commencer.

***Quelque minutes plus tard dans un restaurant***

Natsu mourrait de faim c'est pourquoi cela qu'il n'hésitait pas à s'empiffrer, bien sûr Happy (dissimuler sous le manteau) piquait un peu de nourriture dans la l'assiette du rose

_ N'oublie pas qu'il faut garder de l'argent lui rappela son chat.

Il poussa un soupir désespéré.

Il finit son plat de patte

_ La prochaine fois il faut trouver du poisson se plaignit Happy

Il leva le regard une seconde de son plat et ferma les yeux.

La guilde lui manquait.

L'ambiance joyeuse, la chaleur de ses amis, les bagarres.

Si il y a quelques temps on lui avait dit qu'il serait recherché par le conseil et qu'il était coincé avec Juvia Lockser pour une durée indéterminé il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Mais voilà c'était la vérité.

Juvia.

Ce nom ne lui avait jamais inspirée avant, à la limite, juste une fille qui suivait Grey comme son ombre.

Mais maintenant son nom signifiait tellement chose.

Comme dépression amoureuse, fragilité et force à la fois, mélancolie, odeur marine, cheveux océan, yeux profond, lèvre douce...

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Ce qui s'était passé dans le chalet restait implanter dans son esprit.

'Pourquoi!?'

_ Ça va?

Il baissa les yeux sur son chat qui le regardait avec une mine inquiète

_ Oui bien sûr

_ Mais j'ai finis ton assiette et tu ne l'as même pas remarqué

Il constata qu'effectivement son plat était vide.

_ Allons faire les courses.

Il posa quelque billet sur la table et s'en alla.

***du côté de Juvia***

Elle était plongée dans une lecture très intéressante (enfin selon elle)

«Une **éclipse ****lunaire** est une éclipse se produisant à chaque fois que la Lune se trouve dans l'ombre de la Terre. D'un point de vue lunaire, il s'agit d'une **occultation du Soleil par la Terre**. Ceci se produit uniquement lorsque la Lune est éclairée, et quand le Soleil, la Terre et la Lune sont alignés ou proches de l'être. Le type et la taille d'une éclipse lunaire dépendent de la position relative de la Lune par rapport à ses nœuds orbitaux.

À la différence des éclipses solaires, les éclipses lunaires sont inoffensives à observer à l'œil nu.

Au cours d´une éclipse totale de la Lune, les rayons lumineux passant dans l´atmosphère terrestre sont déviés par la réfraction atmosphérique et éclairent la Lune. Ce flux lumineux est plus proche au centre de la Lune et se traduit par une coloration rougeâtre, qui rappelle un peu la couleur du ciel terrestre au moment du coucher de soleil. Les autres régions de la Lune sont peu colorées, d´une teinte généralement grise. L´aspect, les couleurs et l´intensité de l´éclairement sont très variables d´une éclipse à l´autre, sont imprévisibles et dépendent fortement des conditions météorologiques atmosphériques sur le terminateur terrestre.

L'échelle de Danjon a été établie pour évaluer la luminosité résiduelle et la coloration de la Lune lors d'une telle éclipse.»

'Donc la prochaine éclipse lunaire elle deviendra rouge sang'

Elle tourna quelque page et lut

«La Lune prend une apparence rousse à chaque fois qu'elle est basse sur l'horizon, car sa lumière passe plus longuement dans l'atmosphère terrestre. Elle prend aussi une couleur rougeâtre lors des éclipses de Lune, ce qui est plus surprenant, car elle devrait, à première vue, être complètement noire, le Soleil lui étant caché par la Terre.

Un observateur sur la Lune verrait une couronne rouge autour de la Terre pendant l'éclipse: c'est cette lumière rouge du Soleil qui, lors d'une éclipse, après avoir subi une réfraction dans l'atmosphère terrestre, arrive sur la Lune et lui donne cette teinte rougeâtre.»

'Rougeâtre Ok...ce qui est bizarre c'est que le sang est une teinte de rouge prononcée'»

Elle déposa le livre sur l'étagère.

Elle jeta un vague regard sur les autres ouvrages, qui ne lui donnaient pas plus d'infos.

_ Mademoiselle?

Elle sursauta et se retourna et vu un jeune homme aux cheveux blond et court, il semblait bien jeune avec son visage rond, elle se demanda ce que cet homme lui voulait jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit son badge «Sori: Bibliothécaire»

_ Je peux vous aider?

_ A moins que vous ne sachiez des informations sur la lune couleur sang, non .dit-elle en s'apprêtait à partir.

Elle ne vit même pas les yeux verts de son interlocuteur pétiller.

_ Mais bien sûr que je sais des choses!

Elle pencha la tête et lui demanda de développer.

_ Je suis un vrai passionné d'astronomie! Et il n'est pas commun de voir des gens s'intéresser aux éclipses lunaires, ni à la couleur de celles-ci...enfin bref certaines civilisations penses que les prophéties s'accomplissent lors des éclipses lunaires où la couleur est sang, mais peu de gens ont été témoins, certains disent que cela est impossible d'atteindre une teinte autant prononcée de rouge mais moi j'y crois...peut être qu'à la prochaine...on ne sait jamais.

_ Quand sera la prochaine?

_ Un ami, à l'observatoire de Fiore m'a dit que la prochaine est prévue pour très exactement un mois.

Les yeux de mages s'agrandirent car elle fit une constatation très troublante.

_ Si vous voulez nous pourrions discuter de tout cela autour d'un verre? Dit timidement le bibliothécaire

_ Cela va se produire le 15? Questionna-t-elle abruptement

_ heu oui dit-il un peu perdu

Juvia commença à doucement trembler et s'enfuit de l'endroit.

_'Impossible' se répétait-elle_

_'Juvia doit trouver Natsu-san'_

***Du côté de Natsu***

_ Qu'est-ce que l'on doit acheter selon toi?

_ Aucune idée c'est toi l'humain pas moi...tu connais ces choses-là normalement.

_ Ouais ben je fais pas ça tout le temps...je préfère manger à la guilde ou pêcher, ou aller au resto mais faire des courses au supermarché...j'y suis pas habitué râla-t-il

_ Ben on a qu'à attendre Juvia c'est une fille elle doit savoir quoi faire (pensée purement machiste mais passons!)

_ Hum...

Ils étaient au rayon fromage, il reposa un article quand quelque chose attira son regard.

Une ombre sur la gauche mais quand il se retourna, il n'y avait plus rien.

Il secoua la tête pensant avoir rêvé.

Il se dirigea inconsciemment vers l'endroit où il avait cru voir quelque chose.

Il se retrouva dans le rayon céréalier.

Un autre mouvement attira son attention derrière lui, il se retourna une fois de plus.

Rien.

_'C'est quoi ce délire '_

_ Bon sortons fit le dragon slayer

Quand il fut à l'extérieur, il soupira 'J'ai des hallucinations maintenant'

Il commença à marcher, perdu dans ses pensées quand il sentit un regard bruler son dos, il se retourna violemment et aperçu une silhouette au loin qui se cachait, il se dirigea alors d'un pas rapide vers elle.

_ Natsu qu'est ce qui te prend questionna Happy

Il ne répondit rien.

La silhouette avait disparu à un croisement de rue mais quand se à son tour d'y arriver, il bouscula si violemment une personne, que cette dernière tomba à la renverse.

Il reconnut sans difficulté l'odeur de sa camarade

_ Ah! Qu'est ce qui te prend? Questionna-t-elle en arrangeant sa perruque

_ Rien...j'ai juste l'impression d'être observé

_ Quoi?

_ Ce n'est sans doute rien...

La jeune femme se releva d'elle-même et épousseta quelque peu ses vêtements

_ Où sont les courses remarqua-t-elle

_ Heu on ne savait pas quoi acheter

Elle soupira

_ On verra pour plus tard...Juvia a fait une découverte troublante

_ Ah oui?

_ C'est quoi? Question l'exceed

_ Il semblerait qu'il aura une éclipse lunaire le mois prochain

_ Et?

_ Et avec un peu de chance c'est la lune couleur sang dont parle la prophétie, c'est pendant ce genre d'événement (sous-entendu une éclipse) que la lune peut changer de couleur en fonction des endroits où nous sommes

_ C'est ça la découverte troublante? S'étonna Natsu

_ Non! Dans un mois très exactement, le 15, le soir de l'éclipse sera aussi le jour de l'anniversaire de Juvia.

_ Oh! Firent les deux autres

_ Ton anniversaire c'est dans un mois se réjouit le rose, tu vas acheter un gâteau!?

'Juvia parle de prophétie, il me parle de nourriture' se blasa la bleue.

_ Et tu auras quel âge?

_ ...heu...je.26 ans avoua-t-elle à mi-voix

_ Tu es aussi vielle?

'Quel tact!'

Elle ne préféra pas argumenter sur la délicatesse de son camarade

_ C'est à cause de nos 7 ans sur l'île Tenrô, mais tu vois bien que Juvia ne ressemble pas à quelque qui à 26 ans soupira-t-elle exaspérée

_ Ouais c'est vrai...bon on va manger

_ Vous n'avez pas déjà mangé?

_ Nous oui mais pas toi

_ Juvia n'a pas...

_ Tu veux que le truc de la montagne se reproduise?

Elle grimaça à se souvenir

_ Non

_ Bien allons-y.

***Le soir du côté de Levy et Gajeel***

La gérante de la bibliothèque sortit du bâtiment aux alentours de 21h, son sac traînait légèrement sur le sol, son chignon habituellement impeccable était en vrac.

Cette femme Sira down, si stricte, si droite était dans un état lamentable.

La cause?

Le vol de cette maudite clé!

Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que cette fille s'y intéresse, personne ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant!

Et bien sûr son incapacité à protéger deux objets si chère aux yeux du conseil, l'avait pénalisé au point qu'elle doutait de garder son emploi bien longtemps.

Totalement déprimée par cela elle décida d'aller noyer son chagrin dans du saké.

Elle s'installa donc à une table isolée et commença à vider une bouteille.

Elle allait perdre son emploi ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Comment allait-elle rembourser le crédit de sa maison songea-t-elle.

L'alcool commença à doucement l'enivrer.

Soudain deux personnes prirent place devant elle.

Un grand gars et quelqu'un de plus petit, leur visage était flou pour elle, tellement elle ne supportait pas l'alcool

«_ C'est pour quoi? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse

_ C'est moi ou elle est bourrée? Questionna la voix de Gajeel

_ Tant mieux fit Levy, madame Down nous avons des questions à vous poser

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?

_ Heu c'est elle...bref...savez-vous ce que le conseil cache dans la bibliothèque

_ Le conseil! Ne me parlez pas du conseil

Elle grimpa sur la table, se saisit des épaules de la bleue et la secoua vivement en criant

_ ne parlez pas conseil! Arrêtez de parler d'eux!

_ D'accord, d'accord mais qu'est ce qui était caché dans cette foutue bibliothèque! Questionna Gajeel avec une pointe d'énervement

_ Vous voulez savoir hein? Et ben je vais vous le dire! Il disait, que c'était trèèèèèèès dangereux! Que si les méchants s'en empare on est foutu turlututu!

Et puis il y a cette fille qu'à débarquée avec le livre qu'on croyait disparu depuis loooongtemps!

Je leur ai dit que j'avais fait mon possible pour récupérer le bouquin mais ils n'ont pas voulu écouter! Et puis la rose et le bleuet ont trouvé la clé et c'est parti en cacahuète ma sucette!

Elle éclata de rire avant de se laisser tomber par terre

Les deux mages se regardèrent

_ Ça ne nous avance pas à grand-chose...on s'en doutait que ce qu'elle avait pris était dangereux sinon le conseil n'aurait pas fait tout ce ramdam soupira le brun

_ Madame Down appela Levy

_ Vouiiii?

_ Vous ne savez rien d'autre?

_ nooon! Ils me disaient pas tout! Ils sont méchants ces vieux croûtons!

_ Bref se blasa Gadjeel, il ne nous reste qu'une chose à faire

_ C'est à dire?

_ Aller à la source même de la chose...on va s'infiltrer chez le conseil

Levy resta sans voix.

* * *

**_Reviews?_**

**_J'aime bien le GaLe,au début je voulais faire du Erza/Gadjeel mais ensuite je me suis dit:Ma fille tu fais déjà du Natsu/Juvia donc niveau couple improbable je pense que t'en a assez fait!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre10: Piège.

« Toute prison a sa fenêtre. »

Nos trois mages en cavale étaient profondément endormis au fin fond d'une forêt calme, le vent n'étant pas trop frais et le feu que Natsu avait allumé quelque heure plus tôt brûlait toujours.

En parlant du dragon slayer, ce dernier faisait un rêve assez plaisant et troublant, ou plutôt revivait-il des souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt avant qu'ils ne regagnent les bois .

_«Il avait l'étrange impression d'être suivi et cela depuis le supermarché._

_Mais il préféra ignorer ce pressentiment._

_Ils étaient actuellement assis sur un banc dans un parc dont il ignorait le nom, Juvia mangeait quelque chose qu'elle avait commandé, quelques minutes plus tôt._

__ On fait quoi maintenant ? questionna Happy_

__ Juvia propose de retourner dans les bois et..._

_Elle fut coupée par un gloussement de son camarade aux cheveux roses, elle ne comprit la raison de son hilarité jusqu'à ce que le pouce de Natsu vienne enlever une trace de sauce au coin de ses lèvres_

_Ce contact rappela, à lui ce qui s'était passé dans la cabane et à elle, qu'elle pouvait atteindre des teintes de rouge très prononcées._

__ Je crois qu'il vaut mieux aller se trouver un coin où dormir bafouilla la bleue._

__ Ouais »_

Il se réveilla en sursaut et emprisonna sa tête entre ses mains tout en se redressant

Depuis quand s'arrêtait-il sur de si petits détails et pourquoi diable, avait-il été attiré par les lèvres de sa camarade.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par des bruits, des odeurs humaines et des respirations.

Il alla rapidement réveiller sa camarade en la secouant sans ménagement, cette dernière gémit et marmonna toujours les yeux clos:

_ Cela fait bien longtemps que Juvia n'a pas eu de sommeil sans rêves, donc tu as intérêt à ce que ce soit important pour la déranger ainsi.

_ Il y a des gens en approche

Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement et ce redressa de la même manière.

_ Quoi?

_ Depuis un moment je nous sens suivis mais là je les entends arriver

_ Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plutôt?!

_ Je pensais que j'étais parano se défendit-il

Juvia se passa une main lasse sur le visage, puis se leva totalement

_ Allons-nous en

Natsu prit son chat dans ses bras, Juvia s'empara de son sac en cuir et au moment de faire un pas pour s'en aller une lumière blanche se forma sur le sol et un halo de lumière les entoura, puis des runes se formèrent les emprisonnant, la bleue put lire _**«toute personne présente dans cette rune est incapable d'utiliser la magie »**_

Puis une dizaine de soldat sortir des buissons et les entourèrent.

_ Et merde! s'exclama le rose

_ Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel au nom de la loi je vous arrête décréta l'un des soldats.

* * *

Du côté de Gajeel et Levy

__ Bref, se blasa Gajeel, il ne nous reste qu'une chose à faire_

__ C'est à dire?_

__ Aller à la source même de la chose...on va s'infiltrer chez le conseil _

_Levy resta sans voix._

_ Tu ne peux pas être sérieux! finit-elle par dire au bout d'un moment

_ Et pourquoi pas?

_ Parce que c'est super dangereux, irréfléchi et on risque de finir comme Erza et Mira.

_ Mais non, mais non. On s'infiltre, on trouve ce dont on a besoin et on se tire.

_ Et si on se fait chopper?

_ T'inquiète je te dis! Au pire si ça tourne mal, je ferais tout pour que tu t'en sortes même si je dois y laisser ma peau.

_ C'est trop mignon gloussa-t-elle

_ Ouais mais ne l'ébruite pas, si on apprend que j'ai un côté gentil cela risque de bousiller ma réputation!

Levy rigola doucement.

_ C'est ok.

_ Ben allons-y

_ Ce soir!?

_ Ben oui pourquoi attendre?

_ Parce que je connais pas le bâtiment, on risque de s'y perdre et de se faire arrêter! Non, on attend la nuit prochaine...ce sera mieux.

_ Très bien concéda-t-il.

Il se pencha légèrement vers son aimée et captura doucement ses lèvres.

* * *

Du côté de Juvia, Natsu et Happy

Ils avaient très vite _compris_ q_u'ils étaient grillés_ par quelque villageois qui les avaient reconnus et avait prévenus les autorités.

Actuellement, ils étaient attachés dans un fourgon, les mains entravées par des menottes c_omposés de lacrimas bridant la magie_ et assis à même le sol.

Juvia paniquait un peu parce qu'on lui avait volé son sac et Natsu enrageait à cause d'Happy que l'on avait attaché comme un saucisson.

Sans compter le fait que le dragon slayer était malade à cause du transport, donc Juvia devrait se débrouiller seule si elle voulait s'échapper.

Elle tenta le bon vieux classique, mais non moins efficace du « j'ai envie d'aller au toilette ».

Qui fut un total échec.

Puis la séduction qui fut, là encore, un échec cuisant.

Ils avaient été arrêtés depuis plus de deux heures et la mage d'eau ne voyait aucune issue pour s'échapper.

La bleue finit par se pencher vers son camarade_._

'Juvia ne veux pas que Natsu-san et Happy-san aient des problèmes...'

_ Hey s'écria un des gardes à l'avant du véhicule, pas de ça dans mon fourgon!

La bleue s'apprêtait à reculer quand une idée, lui vint

_ Juvia à une idée murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de son camarade quelque peu dans les vapes

Elle se mit en califourchon sur chasseur de dragon

_ J'AI DIS STOP s'égosilla le gardien, qui collait tout sa figure sur la grille lui le séparait des fugitifs

'C'est pour la bonne cause' songea-t-elle en se penchant, lentement vers le visage du rose.

La seconde d'après leurs lèvres furent scellées.

Natsu reprit instantanément ses esprits, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses joues surchauffèrent.

La sensation était douce, rafraîchissante, incomparable.

Aucunes lèvres ne bougèrent, c'était juste un contact.

Le mage de feu avait finalement fermé les yeux se sentant léger,moins nauséeux et tellement bien!

Mais Natsu se rendit compte qu'il allait mieux parce que le véhicule s'était arrêté.

La porte arrière s'ouvrit violemment, le soldat prit Juvia par ses cheveux et la souleva sous les cris de celle-ci

_ J'avais dit stop!

Il s'apprêtait à quitter le fourgon avec la mage, mais c'est sans compter le dragon slayer qui avait repris du poil de la bête et d'un coup de pied puissant dans le dos, fit tomber le soldat, Juvia ramassa sans perdre de temps les clés.

Le reste des soldats commençaient à sortir de leur voiture respective, quand la mage d'eau libéra Natsu de ses menottes, il créa un feu gigantesque autour des soldats, qui ne purent approcher.

Le conducteur de leur fourgon tenta de les attaquer mais il fut rapidement mise hors d'état de nuire. Juvia se libéra, récupéra son sac à l'avant du véhicule, Natsu prit son chat sous le bras et ils fuirent sans demander leur reste.

* * *

***Loin des yeux et des oreilles***

_ Yoru-sama, nous avons de nouvelles informations, de notre informateur du conseil

Le brun se retourna vers Ren

_ Il semblerait qu'ils aient attrapés les mages...mais qu'ils aient réussis à s'enfuir deux heures après.

Yoru ne dit rien.

'Tu es plus difficile à attraper que prévu, descendante d'Okami...mais n'ait crainte...je te trouverais'

* * *

Du côté de Juvia, Happy et Natsu

L'aube était proche,et _leurs pieds demandaient grâce._

Les fugitifs courraient depuis très longtemps, des heures, ne prenant que de courtes pauses.

Ils étaient un peu perdus aussi.

Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'aperçoivent.

Au-dessus d'eux, plongé dans le noir et dans le silence, se trouvait leur carte vers le repos.

_ Il n'y a personne avait dit Natsu

Ce fut la phrase décisive qui les fit monter une légère pente.


	11. Chapter 11

Salut!

Désolé pour le retard et les futurs fautes,ma bêta à un problème d'ordi donc pour les corrections je vais devoir me débrouiller

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre11:Nouvelle résidence et les investigations de Levy et Gadjeel

**« On croit que les rêves, c'est fait pour se réaliser. C'est ça, le problème des rêves : c'est que c'est fait pour être rêvé. »**

Les yeux de Juvia s'ouvrirent avec beaucoup de difficulté ,et quand ce fut fait la lumière l'aveugla ,elle posa une main sur ses orbes pour les protéger et laissa quelque seconde passer avant de se redresser.

Elle rejeta la couverture à côté et se releva totalement.

'Couverture?!'

Elle se souvint alors de ce qu'il s'était passé quelque heures plus tôt.

Après avoir bien courus ,les mages étaient tombés sur une maison .

Natsu n'y avait sentit personne,alors ils y étaient rentrés .

Ils ne l'avaient même pas visité,ils étaient trop fatigués pour cela ,Juvia était rentrée dans la première chambre qu'elle avait trouvée,la mage s'était alors endormie comme une souche.

Mais voilà,cette maison appartenait à quelqu'un et cette personne allait sûrement revenir bientôt,de plus squatter n'étais vraiment pas bien.

Juvia regarda un peu son environnement ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire auparavant.

La chambre était assez grande ,très lumineuse ,les murs blanc,un lit à deux places y trônait,ainsi que deux ou trois meubles où des photos y avaient élu résidence ,ainsi de des vitres qui laissait une magnifique vu de dehors

_Wow!s'exclama la bleue en s'en approchant

Avec le manque de luminosité pendant leur course ,elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'ils avaient traversé une magnifique prairie fleurie ,offrant de nombreuse couleur,et une vue magnifique,un peu plus au loin trônait plusieurs montagne.

Elle recula quelque peu et recommença à examiner la pièce.

Une très grande armoire se trouvait collé au mur de gauche et une porte situé sur celui de droite.

Elle alla jeter un coup d'œil .

'Une salle de bain'

Juvia secoua la tête et sortit de la pièce .

Elle se retrouva dans un grand couloir blanc ,quelque portait de personne inconnu y remplissait les murs,plusieurs portes y était de part et d'autre.

Au bout du couloir se trouvait une fenêtre assez large ,la seule source de lumière présente,Juvia s'y approcha mais ne regarda pas à l'extérieur ,à la place elle descendu les escalier collé au mur et se retrouva au salon ,ce dernier était sublime mais simple ,un canapé couleur crème,un grand tapis en fourrure de la même couleur que le couloir,il y régnait une forte lumière dû aux baies vitrés ,une table basse en verre ,une télévision ,une petite table où résidait le téléphone.

Elle entendu un bruit venir sur la gauche et distingua de la où elle était,la cuisine ,séparé par un bar du salon,en s'y dirigeant elle découvrit ses compagnons entrain de manger comme des goinfres pencher sur le réfrigérateur.

Elle se racla légèrement la gorge,et ses derniers se retournèrent avec de la nourriture entre les bras

_Chuvia marmonna le dragon slayer en mâchant.

_Nous devons partir déclara t-elle sans préambule

_Quoi!non!cette baraque est superbe!

_Natsu-san nous ne sommes pas chez nous,les propriétaire pourrait arriver à tout moment!

Comment par hasard et comme si le ciel était du côté de Natsu,l'on entendit le répondeur du téléphone:

«Vous êtes bien chez Shika et Okari ,nous sommes en vacance jusqu'au mois de septembre donc laissez nous un message»

_Tu vois s'exclama le rose,il ne reviendront pas avant des mois!

_Aye!fit Happy,de plus la maison est très grande,il y a plein de bouf et va regarder dehors encouragea t-il.

un peu septique elle suivit un autre couloir ,celui ci plus sombre que l'autre,ainsi que plus long ,une fois arrivé à l'extrémité...

'ah ouais quand même'

Devant elle se trouvait ,une magnifique piscine,des transats , une petite table ronde ainsi que deux chaises autour de celle ci. La maison était séparer de la prairie par une grille assez haute .

Elle s'en approchant jusqu'à toucher les grilles et y posa ses mains

Rester ou ne pas rester ,telle est la question.

_Juvia?

La bleue ne se retourna même pas,continuant de contempler le paysage devant elle.

_C'est mal de squatter ainsi chez des gens que l'on ne connaît pas souffla t-elle

_Mais Juvia cette baraque est géniale s'exclama t-il en s'appuyant sur le grillage ,en plus personne ne risque de venir nous chercher

_Tu as peut être raison mais Juvia va y réfléchir .

Un petit silence combler par le bruit environnant comme les oiseaux et les insectes se fit entendre.

Flash back

_La seconde d'après leur lèvre furent sceller ._

Fin du flash back

Juvia sursauta à cette pensée fugace et sa tête pivota vers son camarade qui la dévisageait d'un regard étrange .

Elle se maudit de rougir pour si peu

_Heu...Juvia...

_oui?

_tu sais à propos de...d'hier ...dans le fourgon

Rivalisant avec une tomate bien mûre ,elle essaya de bafouiller une réponse

_c-c'était p-pour nous sortir de là, rien de p-plus.

Le dragon slayer ne fit pas de commentaire,il partit,étrangement déçu mais ça jamais il ne l'admettrait.

Juvia tenta de se calmer un peu car après tout, même si le contact de leur lèvre avait été agréable ,cela ne signifiait rien du tout.

'oui rien du tout'

La mage d'eau s'assit sur le lit dans lequel elle avait dormit la nuit précédente ,elle attira le sac de cuire sur ses genoux et en extirpa le livre ,qu'elle commença à lire.

_«Les jours passent de plus en plus lentement ,je commence à m'habituer au rythme rapide de ce château,je me suis même fait des amies chez les servantes ,nous sommes d'ailleurs toute liées ,enfin à part Karen ,cette femme m'intrigue de plus en plus,on pourrait croire que c'est une obsession et je crois que ça l'ait._

_L'aura sombre qu'elle dégage est si particulier._

_Je crois même qu'elle l'a remarquée vu que parfois je la surprend à me dévisager. _

_Hier nous nous sommes croiser seules dans les couloirs,elle m'a lancée un regard mi interloqué mi méprisant._

_Je ne sais quoi penser de cela._

_Quand à Okami,je ne sais plus non quoi penser d'elle,elle semble toujours lancer des regards furtifs au chevalier brave._

_Je n'aime pas ça,si elle se fait attraper par quelqu'un autre avec des idées mal tournées ,cette personne pourrait mal interpréter... » _

Elle tourna la page

_«La situation en ville est de plus en plus compliqué,le peuple manque d'argent et le réclame au roi,qui s'y refuse ._

_Les petites gens ont de plus en plus de mal à payer leur vivres._

_Plusieurs de mes nouvelles amies se plaignent mais tout en restant discrète car les opposants au roi disparaissent. _

_La dernière fois que j'ai croiser Karen fut hier,je l'ai vu se diriger vers une chambre,totalement inconnu pour moi»_

****Du côté de Levy et Gadjeel*****

Deux ombres se faufilaient dans la nuit sans étoiles,un grand bâtiment se dressait au loin

Quelque lumière y était allumé ,montrant l'activité toujours présente.

Le plan était simple.

Le bâtiment étant entouré de barrière magique ils ne pouvaient pas entrer de force,et les ruses habituelles comme faire diversion n'était pas non plus possible ,à cause des caméras de surveillances,c'est alors qu'une idée avait naquit dans leur esprit.

C'est pour cela que Gadjeel avait transformer ses mains en pelle et creusait .

Quelque minutes plus tard ils se faufilaient tout deux dans un passage étriqué sous la terre.

Et une éternité plus tard,Gadjeel les fit pénétrer dans la cave.

Le dragon slayer n'avait pas creusé par hasard et avait fait suivit le plan du conseil(accessible facilement à la bibliothèque bleue )

C'est dans cet endroit que ce trouvait le système électrique.

Il aida sa bien aimée à sortir du trou ,ils époussetèrent leurs vêtements et mirent en place la seconde partie du plan :Débrancher l'électricité et se faufiler à des endroits plus intéressent qu'une vielle salle poussiéreuse ,pleine de cafard et de rat .

L'homme ne perdit pas son temps à chercher quel fil couper,il fracassa le panneau de contrôle (non sans ce prendre un coup de courant)

Une fois assuré que tout était éteins Levy écrivis une rune sur la porte pour que personne à part eux ne puisse rentrer.

Après cela ils retournèrent dans leur trou et le brun continua de creuser.

Au bout de quelque mètres,ils arrivèrent à un couloir retiré du grand bâtiment,tous le monde s'était rassemblé pour intervenir sur la panne et la plus part délaissait leur bureau pour aller voir.

Ils jaillirent de leur trou et à l'aide du la carte,ils surent que le bureau des affaires judiciaires se trouvait trois étages plus haut.

Trois étages qui ne furent pas facile à monter ,entre partie de cache cache et autre tour pour se dissimuler,nos mages prirent environ cinq minute pour arriver à l'étage convoité.

Espérant vraiment que les gens avait tous déserté,ils se séparèrent pour gagner plus de temps, étant donné qu'il y avait environ cinq bureaux.

La rune qu'avait apposé Levy sur la porte la cave était si coriace que cela prendrait au moins dix minute pour l'annuler.

À l'aide d'une torche piocher dans son sac elle commença à rechercher mais au bout de quelque minute

Malheureusement pour elle,les tiroirs où était enfermé les dossiers était fermé par un sort que même elle ne pouvait briser,car il nécessitait un mot de passe .

'Mince alors!'

Mais bon peut être pouvait-elle essayer de deviner ou de décoder.

_Levy!

La mage sursauta violemment et lança un regard noir à son petit ami

_Un crétin avait laissé ça traîner sur son bureau ricana t-il en secouant un dossier.

Il le lui tendu le dossier «Affaire Lokser » et elle s'en empara avec avidité

Elle l'ouvrit et...

_je le savais ronchonna t-elle

_quoi?

_c'est dans une autre langue...je savais que le conseil était parano sur certain point mais de là à écrire un dossier dans une langue morte pour qu'on ne puise le lire...il faut le faire

_tu saurais traduire?

_bien sûr!mais il me faudra un petit moment,je ne connais que très peu cette langue.

_Bien alors allons y!

_oui les runes ne vont pas tenir indéfiniment

Sur ce ils s'en allèrent sans se douter de l'immense bêtise qu'il venait de commettre.

*******du côté de Natsu et Juvia*******

_**«Des corps se faisaient déchiquetés,du sang coulait abondamment et recouvrais les pavés ,l'atmosphère n'était plus qu'un concentré de poussière,de sang ,de cris et d'autres abomination et au milieu de tout ça une silhouette se tenait debout à contempler cela avec un sourire mutin,ses longs cheveux noirs retombait sur ses épaules nues,ses yeux noirs devinrent le reflet de la folie elle même...Karen était passé par là »**_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Juvia se releva brusquement de son lit,le front en sueur ,le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Natsu quand à lui faisait un rêve d'un tout autre genre

_**«Sa main se glissa dans chevelure bleue océan,son parfum enivra tout son être ,tandis qu'une bouche rosée vint quémander un baiser qu'il lui accorda »**_

Natsu se réveilla en sursaut .

'Merde c'était quoi'

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah

'Juvia!'

* * *

Les reves de Natsu vont t-ils se faire plus coquin? La réponse au prochain chapitre


	12. Chapter 12

Salut!

Merci à toute les reviews ,qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir,j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ,surtout la fin

Chapitre non corrigé pour le moment

* * *

Chapitre12.

«Parfois, ton cœur a besoin de plus de temps pour accepter ce que ton esprit sait déjà»

Nastu se leva promptement en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller son chat ,il couru dans les couloirs sombre et ouvrit plus ou moins violemment la porte de la mage ,qui s'était redressé mais avait emprisonné sa tête dans ces mains

_Juvia?Ça va?Pourquoi t'a criée?

_Cauchemar souffla t-elle

Natsu s'approcha du lit et s'y assit

_T'es sûr que ça va aller?

_Oui

Elle se relaissa tomber sur ses draps ,après ces cauchemars,généralement elle allait se réfugier dans la chambre d'Erza ,mais la rouquine n'étais pas là.

Juvia sentais qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'endormir.

Natsu quand à lui ne croyais pas un seul mot de ce que sa camarade lui disais

_de quoi parle ton cauchemar?

Elle l'observa dans la nuit,la lumière de la lune éclairant son visage ,il semblait vraiment se soucier de ce qui l'a tourmentait

_c'était horrible soupira la bleue,il y avait du sang,des morts et la nouvauté par rapport au autre est...Karen...c'est elle qui a fait ça...si elle capable de faire de tel chose,Juvia comprends mieux pourquoi le conseil tenait à cacher son existence .

Elle sursauta en sentant un main se glisser sur la sienne.

_Nous avons combattu des démons,des dragons,des mages noirs et parfois même nos propres amis...alors je pense que une sorcière maléfique qui n'es pas vivante ,n'est pas un si gros problème!À Fairy Tail on peut tout vaincre même les morts qui menace de revenir!

Le grand sourire de Natsu lui étira un léger étirement de lèvre ,elle ignora la chaleur au creux de son ventre et le remercia d'être là pour elle.

Juvia sentis qu'elle ne pourrait s'endormir alors elle préféra descendre,elle ne dit rien sur le fait que son camarade la suive ,la mage se servit un verre de lait et se posa sur le canapé,le dragon slayer fit de même.

_Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici longtemps...il faut encore faire des recherches sur la mer ancestrale,il reste encore beaucoup d'élément troublant dans cette histoire

_hum...mais une semaine alors...histoire de laisser le temps à l'histoire de se tasser

_dit plutôt que c'est parce que tu aimes cette maison!

_ouais cette baraque est d'enfer!

_D'accord une semaine sourit-elle en buvant une énième gorgée.

_Dis moi Juvia...a propos de tes visions...tu en fais toujours?

_Cela fait un moment que Juvia n'en a pas fait

_Depuis ce qui s'est passé à la cabane...AH!j'ai une idée!et si tu reprenais la toile et qu'on faisait la même chose que ce soir là!...Ben quoi pourquoi tu tires cette tête là?

_Par Maevis!C'est une idée brillante et réfléchie!tu es malade?

_Hey!s'offusqua t-il

_C'était une tentative de blague se justifia la bleue

_Ben pas très réussit

Elle fit la moue en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes

Natsu éclata de rire,il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi,Juvia se laissa aller à une petit rire doux et réalisa que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rie aussi naturellement .

'Finalement il a réussit à me faire retrouver le sourire' songea t-elle

Juvia se releva et alla à la recherche de la fameuse toile ,quand elle revint au salon,elle l'étala de tout son long sur la table basse .

_La dernière fois il s'était produit quelque chose quand nous avions touché la toile en même temps

_Alors allons y!s'exclama le rose

D'un même mouvement ils touchèrent la peinture

Mais rien ne se passa.

_Juvia ne comprend pas,la dernière fois,il s'est passé quelque chose...

Natsu quand à lui aurait été curieux de revoir une scène et fut étrangement déçu,en voulant dégager sa main,il toucha celle de sa camarade .

La scène changea brusquement.

_Dans l'intimité d'une chambre à la lumière des bougies se tenait le dragon slayer et la mage d'eau,devant eux se dressait une image qui les cloua sur place._

_Okami criant à s'en décocher la mâchoire,sa servante entre ses jambes écartée ,Aldaric tenant la main de sa douce et passant un chiffon mouillé sur le front de son aimée ._

_'Okami est entrain d'accoucher' songèrent les mages _

_«_Encore un effort l'encouragea la servante _

__J'aimerais bien t'y voir rugit la princesse._

_'Où est Aki' pensa Juvia 'Après tout il croit que c'est son enfant'_

_Ils virent la réplique de Natsu reculer jusqu'à la fenêtre ,regarder l'extérieur et revenir avec un visage grave _

__Ils ont presque achever de prendre la bâtisse.»_

_Okami expulsa l'enfant ._

_Après une tape sur les fesses du nourrisson et l'avoir mit dans les bras de sa mère ,la jeune servante se leva et se rendit à la fenêtre à son tour._

__Qu'il essaye un peu de rentrer!Je les attend de pied ferme_

_Sur ces mots sa main gauche fit apparaître une lumière bleue ,un murmure passa la barrière de ses lèvres et une explosion se fit entendre._

Juvia et Natsu se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le salon,ils se regardèrent.

_Au moins tu ne peux plus douter que c'est une sorcière relativisa le rose

***Le lendemain***Magnolia****

Gadjeel et Levy débarquèrent dans leur ville au petit matin,ils rasèrent presque les murs pour se rendre vers leur guilde.

Une fois devant le bâtiment,ils y firent une entrée remarquée,tout leur camarade accoururent pour les rejoindre.

C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du maître.

Levy s'assit sans grâce sur l'une des chaises et posa le dossier devant lui

Le vielle homme ne put que remarquer les cernes de la jeune fille

_Elle a passer la nuit à essayer de traduire cette merde informa le dragon slayer

_Essayer étant le mot clé soupira Levy,la langue est si complexe!,et ses vicieux me font des tournures de phrases!

_Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre

_Nous nous sommes infiltré au conseil et nous avons volé le dossier de Juvia

Makarof se massa les tempes.

_D'accord...

POV Erza

Je passa la porte de la guilde,j'avais assez mal dormi ,j'attendais les nouvelles de Gadjeel ,a peine que je fus assise au bar,j'entendis un grand bruit.

Une forme atterrie assez violemment dans le mur ,la poussière se souleva ,je vu alors mon maître arriver visiblement en colère,une Levy paniqué sur les talons .

Gadjeel sortait petit à petit des décombres,je m'en approcha ,ne comprenant ps vraiment ce qui se passait.

_Espèce de sales gamins insouciants!Vous vous rendez compte que vous venez de voler le conseil!

Je venais à peine de comprendre la colère du maître.

Voler le conseil,VOLER LE CONSEIL!

_NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADE Hurlais-je

_Erza

C'était la petite voix de Levy

Je lui lança un regard noir,qui la fit pâlir.

_Peut être devrions nous discuter,je veux dire...heu...si vous le laisser finir de le traduire ,on le ramènera

_LE RAMENER ,ELLE EST MARRANTE ELLE!M'exclamais-je furieuse,vous nous avez bien foutu la merde!

_Nous au moins nous avons fait quelque chose de concret!Au moins nous n'avons pas laisser Juvia s'échapper alors qu'elle était à cinq centimètre de nous!Nous au moins nous n'avons pas attirés en prison scanda Gadjeel,assis par terre .

Une de mes épées atterrie tout près de son entre jambe.

Ça lui apprendra à me dire des trucs comme ça!

J'aurais voulu l'injurier vertement mais une explosion se fit entendre derrière nous,la porte d'entrée avait volée en éclat .

Des soldats de l'armée venait de faire leur entré.

***Loin des yeux et des oreilles***

Yoru passa une main dans ses cheveux noir.

Ses hommes de mains n'avait pas eu un seul indice quand au devenir de Lokser .

Mais il ne comptait pas abandonner comme cela,ils allaient envoyer quelque homme,ratisser le dernier terrain où la mage à été aperçu.

*****Du côté de Juvia******

Natsu était réveillé depuis bien longtemps,il avait été rejoins par son fidèle Happy,ils avaient décidé de s'aventurer dans dans la prairie ,c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à se rouler dans l'herbe et à rigoler comme des perdus pour une raison totalement inconnu.

_Le premier qui arrive là bas avait soudainement déclaré Happy en démarrant à tire d'aile

_Hey c'est de la triche!

Le dragon slayer se mit donc à courir ,perdu entre rire et joie ressentit d'avoir un défi ,il ne regarda même pas où il marchait.

PLOUF!

Bien dissimulé entre les herbes se trouvait une étendue d'eau pas très larges mais tout de même assez profonde pour que des poissons y vivent .

Juvia de son côté regardait les vêtements de la propriétaire des lieux.

Les siens étaient abîmés et sales,mais même si elle souhaitait changer de vêtement,d'un autre côté elle se sentait mal a l'aise de porter les vêtements d'une autre .

Finalement elle si dit que quitte à squatter autant le faire jusqu'au bout.

Par chance les deux femmes faisait la même taille,c'est vêtu d'une robe attache cou à l'imprimé fleuri,après avoir attachée ses cheveux en une queue de chevale ,elle descendu .

Étonnée de ne pas voir ses camarades elle sortit de la maison et aperçut au loin un petit chat bleu volant autour d'un point fixe,elle passa le grillage et s'aventura pour la première dans cette tendu.

Le vent caressa son visage et souleva quelque peu sa robe,cela la détendit.

La tention qu'elle avait accumulée depuis le début de cette aventure sembla s'évaporer par la magie du paysage.

Mais plus elle avançait plus ses sourcils se froncèrent ,quand enfin elle arriva près d'eux elle remarqua que trois poissons gisaient sur le sol et le rose étaient trempé des pieds à la tête.

_Mais qu'est ce que...

_On a trouvé du poisson coupa joyeusement Happy

_C'est juste dommage qu'il ne soit pas très gros rala Natsu

_bon ben mangeons!

_heu vous ne voulez pas l'assaisonner questionna Juvia

_L'assaisonner?

_Oui y mettre des épices pour lui donner du goût

_je sais ce que ça veux dire s'offusqua le chasseur de dragon,je ne suis pas si stupide

_Hihi un peu quand même ricana Happy

Juvia pouffa.

Elle trouva adorable la mine boudeuse que fit le jeune homme.

'Oui adorable'

Elle éloigna cette pensée d'elle et en se reconcentrant sur son camarade en face d'elle,elle perçut les yeux assombris par un je ne sais quoi dans le regard de Natsu .

Effectivement le rose qui n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux habits de sa camarade ,les avaient enfin regarder.

Elle ne semblait même pas se douter du charme qu'elle dégageait ,de plus la lumière du jour se reflétant sur sa peau laiteuse ne faisait qu'accentuer cela.

Le cœur de notre chasseur sembla vouloir s'échapper de sa poitrine et une chaleur agréable se répandit dans tout son être.

Belle.

Voilà il avait trouver le mot pour la définir,mais ce qui troubla le plus Natsu ,sans compter cette généreuse poitrine ,mise inconsciemment en valeur et son rêve de la nuit dernière ,était que ces sensations ne lui était pas du tout inconnues bien au contraire .

Les mêmes,à quelque détailles près,qu'avec Lucy .

* * *

alors?


End file.
